Shinrai No Saiken
by Salazarfalcon
Summary: Sequel to Partners: Sovereign's Heir. Let's see, you've got Gohan, who's sick of feeling caged in, a perverted shinobi who wants to look in adult stores, a tempermental Goddess, and several smartarse pokemon. I'd say that's the recipe for trouble. I don
1. Jishin no Aru Tashikameru

Shinrai no Saiken

By the Falcon

Type: Part Two of 'Partners'

Title: "Shinrai no Saiken" - Translation: "Bond of Trust"

Yeah, 'bout damn time I got this out! See guys, It took me long enough, but it's out now!! -cackles- Here we go!

----------------------------------------------

REVIEWS FROM PARTNERS PART ONE CHAPTER SIX

**MarshmellowDragon:** Hi there! You like Yumi, huh? I'll keep that in mind, I like her too! By the by, just between you and me, and TheShadowPanther can vouch for me on this, I don't like Gohan romance either. So we're golden! There might be light stuff later, but let's face it, they're eleven and twelve years old. Chocolate bread? I've never heard of that…

**TheShadowPanther:** Ah, Panther-chan. -grin- Yes, it was actually Yuki who inspired **Leave Me, Stay**. Fear his L33t-n355. Yes, it is very simple to learn L33t, but don't use it in ordinary context, otherwise you'll look like a moron. I would know.

How did I know that you would like Kira best? Really, I did. I agree, it does need some work, but this part should be a little better, since it's more current. Alright, alright, I will put more girls in. By the way, Sasuke is kind of a pervert, that'll show up next chapter. -snicker- I love him!

Also, when it comes to the Z-senshi, he will be close with Piccolo and Vegeta in particular, and sorta okay with Bulma and Krillin. You'll just have to see with the rest. Also, this part of the series deals with the complete and total meltdown and Gohan and Goku's relationship, so prepare for some bashing.

**TRU-SSJ5-RAM: **Um, hello! -grin- It's nice to meet you! You like Stormeon? I do too! Thank you for the nice review, it made me very happy. See, the thing is, I don't know Japanese, but I'm learning how to speak and read it, so writing gives me good practice. Less angst? I'll see what I can do.

**Golden Warrior12:** Hiya! Mmmm, slash… -cackles- You hate Goku too? Actually, mine isn't so much a hatred so much as a distinct dislike of him. I believe that he was a very bad father. And everyone loves the maniacal penguins!

**Animefan123:** I'm gonna put your reviews from both chapters five and six in here at once, okay?

5:You don't mind Goku!bashing, that's good, because there will be some. Also, in this story, I'm making Marron the same age as Goten, for my own reasons that I won't explain yet.

6: You like Stormeon, I do too! Also, I really don't do Gohan/Romance, it doesn't click with me. But I _might_ pair up our darling Sasu-kun. -smirk- I was actually planning on sticking Lara back in anyway, I'm glad that someone besides me likes her! Everyone loves the Maniacal Penguins! -cackles-

**Nytingale: **Hello, it's nice to meet you! The basic gist of what happened in the ending was that Goku left him again, and Gohan was angsting his heart out. You like Pyro best? Interesting.. I'll see what I can do. And so many people like Kira, I love it! Aoi's a personal favorite of mine, we get deeper into her too, Do you think I give each pokemon an in-depth personality? Also, we'll get more into Hikaru, since she's older now. I'm learning to read, write, and speak Japanese, so fan fiction is a good way for me to practice. Everyone loves the ever-reigning FLUFF, we always need more FLUFF!

Oh, you can send in OCs or just diagram a personality, any help you can offer is good to me!

I don't know the theme song to D.N. Angel, I adore the manga, and I love Satoshi! And I'm not familiar with Linkin Park either. And no, you can never have too many crazy dudes. In this part, we'll get more of Shigeru and of new charas too, I'll try to bring in Pyro and Hydra again.

**Suuki-Aldrea:** Hi again! I'm sorry, but I have other plans for Yumi, and I generally don't pair up Gohan, I don't think that this Gohan would let anyone close enough to him in that way. I'll see what I can do about the Z-senshi, okay?

Mmmm, ramen..

**Dark-Canine69:** Hi! Go maniacal penguins! Trust me, at this point, I think I'd get lynched if I didn't put them in. -smirk-

---------------------------------------------------------

Now, on with the fic…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently, a lone figure with several pokemon at his side walked through Viridian Forest, head down and stride slow.

::Come on Gohan, please cheer up!:: Pikachu pleaded, but the now thirteen year old demi-saiyan refused to look up.

::Gohan,:: Kira tried. ::Don't be like this, Vegeta and your dad-::

"He's not my dad." For the first time in hours Gohan looked ahead. "He is no father of mine."

::Fine, Vegeta and Goku know that you didn't mean to blow up the gravity room. It's just an instinct for you to use an attack when angry.:: The Delcatty soothed and rubbed up against Gohan's leg affectionately. ::Relax.:: Gohan sighed and stared at his palm, eyeing the scar that he had inflicted upon himself years ago with a crystal, along with a promise.

"It's funny." He muttered. Pikachu would have quirked an eyebrow had she had eyebrows.

::What is?::

"The promise that I made. I swore I'd never run away, now here I am." The saiyan sighed again and stared up at the sky, which was beginning to darken and speck with stars. The huge moon was full, and the forest was lit softly with a glow that few people could really appreciate. Every so often a Rattata or a Nidoran skittered around, but had no success in startling the saiyan, who with his ki sense could tell exactly what was out there.

Then, there was a rustling noise and Gohan turned to face Moltres herself.

"What is it?" He asked in slight confusion, knowing that the legendary birds rarely paid house calls. Or in this case, forest calls. The fire bird lowered her head and stared down at the still rather short hybrid's level, crimson eyes serious.

::It's time, little Chosen One. Are you willing?:: She asked, and Gohan nodded, ebony orbs grave. ::Do you accept the responsibility being passed to you, after being initiated by the pokemon Rapidark?:: Another nod. ::Good.:: The legendaries were also quite known for short and brief answers. ::Then come with me.:: With that, Moltres held out a flaming wing and Gohan was lifted up onto the broad back. ::Do you wish to bring your companions, little Chosen One?::

"My pokemon, if they are allowed, yes." Gohan answered, and Moltres nodded.

::Of course, they are very close to you and have looked after you well.:: She said, and the saiyan instantly scooped up his friends/guardians.

"_Arigatou_." He murmured, suddenly feeling very drowsy and warm while propped up on Moltres' back. The bird smiled.

::Don't fret.:: She said to his now rather panicked pokemon. ::It is only a light sleeping effect. The ceremony will be rather long, and he will have to be well rested. Can't have our Chosen One falling asleep halfway through, can we?:: Feeling sheepish, they relaxed, and clung tightly while the bird lifted off from the ground.

::Gohan..…:: A voice whispered in Gohan's ear. Still half asleep, the boy turned over, squinching his eyes shut.

::Gohan, wake up!:: A groan and a mumbled 'Go away.'

::Chosen One!:: The title woke him up slightly, but not near enough to consciousness for Moltres' liking. ::-sigh- When are you going to get up? We can't very well start without you!::

"_Raishu_..." Gohan growled, and received a sharp jab in the ribs by a paw that undoubtedly belonged to Pikachu.

::No, you are not going to get up next week! Get your ass awake right now before I shock you!::

That woke him up pronto. Gohan sat up faster than humanly possible (Really.) and glared at Pikachu, who shocked him anyway simply for the hell of it.

"_Itai_!" The saiyan yelped, more on reflex rather than in pain and grumbled some rather nasty Japanese curses. Moltres smiled.

::Finally. It is about time you awoke.:: She remarked, and Gohan looked around to take in his surroundings. They were in a large, icy cave, and the little light sparkled off the frozen walls, showering the cave with glow.

"Where are we?" The saiyan asked, and Moltres bent down to nuzzle at his forever unruly hair.

::We are in the Cave of Legend. Only legendary pokemon know of this, and you are the first human- or rather, almost human to be allowed in here. And no pokemon other than legendaries to date have ever been allowed either.:: Moltres informed them, ruffling her feathers just a bit, showering small flames upon the walls. Both Gohan's and his pokemon's eyes were wide at this and the saiyan's jaw was dropped.

"Whoa, so I guess this is a big thing?" He asked, and the large bird could have slapped her forehead in the sheer naiveté at this.

::No bigger, Chosen One. Now if you don't mind I think we should get going, the ceremony cannot start without you, you know. Everyone is eager to meet you.:: Gohan didn't have to ask to know who 'everyone' was. Yumi had told him enough about this via Rapidark so that he had a vague idea of what was going to happen, but the Kaioshin had no details, only an enigmatic smile and a promise that he would like the effects. That in itself, not to mention the fact that he trusted his friend with his life was really what convinced him, but the saiyan couldn't deny that he would have taken the opportunity anyway, Yumi or not. With a smile, the hybrid nodded.

"Hai, we can't keep them waiting." Without another word the small group began to trek through the cave, and despite his nervousness Gohan just couldn't keep from looking around, the scientist in him just bursting for a chance to examine this place further. At the sight of the young boy's head whipping around trying to take everything in at once, Moltres smiled slightly then busied herself with observing the saiyan's companions. They seemed to cling to him, not in fear for themselves but in protectiveness for their trainer's well being and security. She chuckled.

'So Rapidark was right.' She thought to herself. 'He is pure of heart, his soul itself causes even the most vicious of beings to tame and love him. He is most definitely the one most suited for the task ahead, his heart will protect him and the gifts we give.' Moltres was snapped out of her musings by a jab in the side by a tiny paw.

::Oi, care to share your thoughts?:: The outspoken little Pikachu inquired, tilting her head to the side in an effort to understand. Moltres shook her head, eyeing Gohan's raised eyebrow.

::Nothing.:: She muttered, casting them a smile. ::Don't worry yourselves.:: The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Gohan still in scientist mode, until they arrived at a larger cavern than the rest, and abruptly, all action ceased. The cavern was filled to capacity with legendary pokemon, to the dogs in Johto and Groudon and Kyogre all the way from Hoenn. They had all been avidly talking until the group entered, then it went silent. Moltres calmly stepped forward and with a gentle shove from the bird, Gohan-tachi were revealed.

Suddenly, the pink Mew leapt up to Gohan's level and began examining him in utter fascination, running her paws through his hair and observing his strangely colored eyes.

::Wow, you don't look like I thought you would! I was expecting someone a little.... y'know.. um..:: Mew then began making a gesture above both her and Gohan's heads, causing the saiyan to blush crimson.

"Um, yeah. My height's embarrassing." He muttered. "My father didn't look his age until he was 16." Mew merely giggled at him.

::And your hair and eyes are funny! And- eeks!:: The little pokemon was cut off as a large, violet paw grabbed her and stuffed her face first onto the cave floor. Everyone present winced.

"Ouch... that really had to hurt." Gohan said, until he caught a good look at the prosecutor. "Ack! Mewtwo!" Pikachu, Kira, and Aoi moved in front of him on mere reflex, and Moltres nuzzled the anxious 11 (and 3/4s!) year old.

::Don't fret, child, Mewtwo has no ill intent, he is here for the same reason as the rest of us.:: She soothed and Gohan relaxed, but kept a close eye on the feline clone.

::So. Are we ready for the ceremony to begin?:: A cold, dry voice

belonging to Articuno asked, and Moltres nodded.

::Yes.:: Gohan's nervousness was now beginning to show a bit more, fear reflecting in his eyes.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, and the fire bird attempted to pacify him.

::Don't worry, all you have to do is sit tight and not move until we say so. All of you, pokemon included.:: The saiyan nodded and sat where he was, assuming that it was fine. Pikachu, Kira, Aoi, and even Hikaru sat beside him, and the chibi saiyan closed his eyes, almost in a meditation. He had never appreciated Piccolo's lessons so much until now. The Legendaries gathered around him and he heard, not with his ears, but with his senses a pulsing and power filled mantra. A golden light filled the cave, and the last thing Gohan was aware of was being cradled by a large white wing. Then, he blacked out.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The saiyan's vision was blurry when he awoke, and he was startled to find himself comfortably lying in his bed, at Oak's lab. Gohan sat up, wondering if it was all a dream, but his pokemon (Who were currently sleeping on him. ) , his pokedex, pokeballs, and PokeNav proved otherwise. The 'Dex was now gold and green (green on top), with a strange symbol on it. The symbol consisted of a rainbow covered phoenix with a pair of dragon's wings an each side, all in rainbow. It was tiny, yes, but still very, very recognizable. His twelve pokeballs on his belt were also green and gold, and also coveted the symbol as well. Two staffs that were more like swords (think Sakura's key of Clow staff, somethin' like that!) were clenched in his fist; one with a brilliant onyx phoenix on it and the other with a beautiful scarlet dragon that looked very much like Kotoko. Both were black and silver, smooth, shiny, and comfortable to his touch, and tiny jewels of rainbow colors were embedded in them in a thin ring at the top. To top it off, each pokemon snoozing on him had a bright, shimmering band around its neck, with the same symbol. However, the collars seemed to color with each pokemon, seeing as gold may have been just a bit conspicuous. Just then, Pikachu stirred.

::Wha-?:: She mumbled and sat up, eyes wide. ::Okay. What the hell happened?!:: Then, a stinging pain went off in Gohan's head and he clapped a hand where it hurt, startling all there. ::Daijoubu?!:: Pikachu questioned, obviously worried.

"Daijoubu, don't worry, I'm fine." He soothed. Then, he proceeded to rub his head gingerly. "Owie... wonder how I got back?" Gohan muttered to himself. Pikachu shrugged.

::Not a clue. But what I'm wondering is why we're here instead of at your house. Not that this isn't much better, mind you.:: She stated, then prodded Aoi, Kira, and Hikaru. ::Wakie wakie guys!:: Pikachu chirped cheerfully. Slowly the others awoke, blinking sleepily.

::Eh? Anyone get the number on that Charizard?:: Kira muttered sleepily, then mumbled a bit and turned over, snuggling into Gohan's side. ::But Gohan, I don't wanna drink any Comet..:: All others sweatdropped.

"I shudder to think of what she's dreaming of." Gohan said offhand to Pikachu, who nodded. "I hafta stop by the 'Z' place anyway, let's just let her sleep. You know she doesn't like Goku at all. Gets all hissy and snappish. Not that I blame her, of course-" The boy trailed off, before getting out of bed, casting a quick spell (Or what he called spells,) to get rid of that grimy feeling he always felt after sleeping in his clothes, and changed them.

He was soon garbed in a pair of formfitting black jeans that rode low on his slim hips, a white skin tight sleeveless shirt with a green dragon on it, and a pitch black half-trenchcoat with the kanji for 'Pride' on the back. With hands used to that sort of thing, he fastened on a rather complicated looking silver belt that didn't really do much, and slipped on black boots and black fingerless elbow gloves. Pikachu whistled slightly, and the boy promptly scowled at her.

"Oh, be quiet. Yumi's recently got this strange obsession with making clothing now, and unfortunately, I'm her favorite dress-up doll. At least she's good at what she does," he muttered to himself. "Though, I think making that art book was going a bit far."

-AN- Art Book: Book made by manga-ka to display special promotional, regular, or never before seen drawings of their characters. Ex: Di Gi Charat Chocola 2001. Think for Gohan those outfits and those from Card Captor Sakura, only instead of skirts think tight jeans and half-trenchcoats, really, really pretty. I want one so bad.. Trenchcoat, that is.

::C'mon, you know you look good in what she makes.:: Aoi commented, sitting up. ::So just go with the flow, I think they look _very_ nice on you.:: Gohan rolled his eyes, but said nothing, then gaped as his two staffs suddenly shrunk down and hung themselves around his neck by the delicate silver chain of his pendant. Then, he shrugged.

"Well, that helps." Many a person would have expected the saiyan to be having conniptions at this point, but Gohan wasn't a normal child. Personally, he was quite used to strange things happening around him, and by now was quite resilient when it came to odd doings, such as the daffodils that were growing under his bed. The cause of those was a simple one, dealing with a prank, revenge, and a rogue, rebellious baby Bulbasaur. Those three subjects were the only ones he needed to tell Sasuke, before the other boy had burst out laughing.

"Lets get going." He said, and opened his door to walk out. His pokemon leapt off the bed and followed at his heels, bantering mildly as they had a tendency to do. One did not spend so much constant time around one another and not be at least that comfortable.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gohan stopped walking as Professor Oak stuck his head out the kitchen door, raising an eyebrow. Gohan grinned.

"I'm going to stop by the badly named 'Z' pad, then go to Sasuke's house. Is that alright?"

"Why are you asking me? But yes, it's fine. But are you going to eat over at his house, or will I need to make doubles?" Oak asked knowingly, and it was confirmed when the boy shot him a cheeky grin.

"Would it bother you?" He asked sheepishly, and the man ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Not at all. You know Sasuke and your friends are always welcome here." He answered with a smile, watching as Gohan's face lit up.

"Thanks!" He called out as he raced out the door, "I am so, so, so late!!"

-----------------------------------------

"You need to work on your landings." Sasuke smirked as he said this, watching in amusement as his friend glared at him.

"Oh, shut up." Gohan grumbled as he picked himself off the floor, before glaring darkly at his pokemon, whop were laughing at him.

::So much for your catlike reflexes, eh?:: Kira giggled, and dodged the half-hearted swat at her head. Aoi rolled her eyes and shook her head; an interesting expression on her face.

::Children.:: She muttered, and Kira scowled at her.

::Oh, you're just grouchy because you wanna act like a puppy and your dignity won't let you? Maybe you're getting _old_.:: Kira mocked, and something inside the other pokemon, in a way that only a woman would understand.

::You. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. Old.:: She growled. The Delcatty smirked and wagged her tail teasingly. ::That's it!:: And she launched herself straight at the neko, and the two went at each other in a mockery of a fight, snarling and hissing and all. Gohan grinned.

"Eh, they'll never change." He said quietly, and Sasuke slung his arm around the younger boy's shoulder.

"Only you. Only you could possibly find this normal."

"You mean you don't?" There was a smile rarely seen on the Chosen Child's face, and Sasuke smirked at him, shaking his head.

"Your fault my friend, your fault."

"You know, sometimes I wonder what I might've been if I hadn't met you." Sasuke stated later. The two were sitting outside in Oak's backyard eating sandwiches, and somehow the conversation had gotten onto the not-so distant past. Gohan tilted his head, and thought about the question.

"Well, I imagine that we never would have met Yumi, and you never would have gotten into Celadon Gym. If you hadn't met me, Hinote may still have been able to battle, and for all I know, you might have been League champ."

"Or, Hinote might have died from the Viridian Battle. I might be in a normal high school like Obaa-sama wanted, and be living a boring life without my pokemon." Sasuke countered with a slight grin, and Gohan sighed as Kira succeeded in swiping the saiyan's from him. Pikachu chirped and hopped up onto his head.

::Yes, and imagine if you hadn't met us?:: She inquired, and both boys fell silent. Gohan had long since understood Pikachu, but Sasuke had only just begun to understand the most rudimentary of her communication. Sure, he knew Hinote in heartbeat, but someone else's pokemon was another story entirely.

"If I hadn't met Oak-sama and become a trainer, I would be dead." The boy said truthfully, and with a snort, Aoi headbutted him from behind, stealing the next sandwich he was about to take a bite from. "Hey!"

::You snooze you lose.:: Was Aoi's response as she chewed. Then she yelped. ::Eeeeee! The peanut butter's stuck!:: Gohan promptly began laughing at her.

"Serves you right." He declared, watching in amusement as his pokemon made valiant attempts to detach the sticky substance from the roof of her mouth. It made for a hilarious expression, in any case. She scowled at him, and sat back on her haunches to continue chewing persistently. Pikachu giggled, and Kira merely snickered good-naturedly.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Only you guys."

-----------------------------------------

"Hey, Oak-sama?" Gohan asked later that night, draping himself over the couch where his mentor was sitting, reading a book on T.M.s and taking notes on it. The man looked up.

"Yes, Ashura?" The saiyan stared stubbornly up at the ceiling and poked his index fingers together in a slight rhythm.

"Um, I was wondering.."

"Yes?"

"Well, I was wondering, would you be upset if I went on a trip to Hoenn?" He asked in a rush. Oak's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Why? You went there several months ago, after winning the Johto League. Why go back? And you know I don't like the idea of you going by yourself." Oak admonished him. Gohan shook his head.

"Nu-uh. Not this time. I'm going with Sasuke! He wants to check it out, and it's okay with his parents, so can I go? Please?" The little saiyan pleaded, and a strange look came over his features.

"I know you don't much like your family, but I'd prefer it if you asked your guardian if it was alright for you to go." Oak answered, and Gohan's face fell.

"But-"

"I'm saying that it's fine with me, but just ask your father." The man said, and Gohan came around to sit quietly on the couch next to him, Hikaru in his arms.

"Do I have to?"

"I'd be more comfortable if you did."

"Oh, all right." The boy grumbled. "I'll ask. But if he says no, I'm still going."

"Fair enough." Professor Oak said, and with a sigh Gohan leaned up against him, dropping his head against the older man's shoulder in an uncharacteristically childish gesture.

"I just really don't like him." The child muttered, and despite the comment's vagueness, Oak knew exactly who Gohan was referring to. The elder shook his head and brought his arm up to wrap around the boy's shoulder.

"I know you don't." He said quietly. "But he is your father."

"He may be my father." Was all that Gohan said before getting up, "But he's not my Dad."

----------------------------------------------

Late that night, Gohan sat on his bed, clad in a pair of p.j.s covered in little yellow Pikachus and house slippers, eyeing the backpack sitting on the floor of his room. He knew that he really didn't need to pack; After all, his pendant could take care of everything, but he always felt just a little more comfortable with something to carry. Besides, as it was, he could always put Hikaru in the bag.

::What are you putting in your bag?:: In the traditional catty curiosity that she so specialized in. Gohan grinned at her.

"Hikaru, for one." He said with a laugh, as the Charmander chirped angrily at him.

::No bag, Daddy.:: She protested. ::Hikaru doesn't like the bag. Hikaru wants to sit on Daddy's head, with Pika-onee-chan.:: She said adamantly. Gohan always found it excruciatingly cute; That is, the fact that Hikaru didn't seem to acknowlege the words 'I' and 'You', and referred to herself in third person.

"Hikaru." He said sternly, picking his baby up. "You know the rules when we're traveling. You're too young to walk with Kira and Aoi, and you have a choice. Bag or Ball."

::Bag!:: The baby said in a rush. ::Hikaru will ride in bag.:: Gohan laughed and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good girl."

::What else?:: Kira asked.

"Well, my computer. Rations, spare pokeballs, my navigator, Healing stuff, a bunch of random crap that I don't know what it does, the map," Here, he tossed into the worn bag a crumpled map, the same crumpled map that Yumi always yelled at him for crumpling and being so careless with. "And a few changes of clothes, and my hairbrush, toothbrush, etc. And that's it." Gohan finished, taking each item out and neatly setting it inside his backpack.

::Don't forget to pack some band-aids.:: Aoi told him in a motherly fashion. Gohan groaned. Just _how_ many times had they been over that little issue?

"Aoi-chan, I don't need band-aids." He said in tone saying a great deal of long patience.

::But what if you get hurt?!::

"Then I'll heal myself. It isn't a big deal." Suddenly, the water dog was all up in his face, teeth bared and a frustration mark on her forehead.

::Pack 'em.:: She ordered.

"Okay, okay.." Gohan muttered, really not wanting to see the rather maternal pokemon angered -it wasn't a pretty sight- and stuffed a box of bandages with red polkadots on them into the bag. "Happy?" He grumbled. Aoi sat back on her haunches, obviously rather smug with herself.

::Very.::

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Tou-san." Gohan said offhand the next morning, actually eating at his own house for once, as opposed to at the lab or at Sasuke's. Across the table, Goku was eating in his usual fashion. In a nutshell, keep one's hands away from the wild animal.

"Yeah?" The elder asked, and Gohan dodged to avoid being skewered by a runaway chopstick.

"Well, can I go with Sasuke to Hoenn? Oak-sama said I had to ask you." Goku gave a noncommittal reply, and chewed.

"Yo, Tou-san? Hello? Anyone in there?" He was ignored. Gohan shrugged. "Oh well, I asked. Not my problem anymore."

"You can't go." Goku said suddenly, tone blunt as if this was a normal occurrence. Gohan gaped, then scowled.

"Why the hell not?" He asked sharply.

"Because, I want you to train for awhile, Vegeta is boring." The saiyan child scowled, obviously disagreeing. "Besides, you've gotten kinda weak."

"Hell no. Just because I don't train with you doesn't mean I don't train. Don't you dare underestimate me."

Believe it or not, this was a relatively normal occurrence. Ever since the Z senshi arrived, Goku had been on Gohan's ass about training with him, but every time, the Chosen Child refused. He was still furious with his father for ditching _again_ right after he got there, plus he had only halfway forgiven the man for causing his mother to die from grief, and that was only because of the fact that it was his fault too, and he had accepted that. But really, he had his own life, couldn't Goku find something else to do? Like, a life, maybe?

Gohan knew that Chichi was happy, as for his eleventh birthday, Yumi had given him a pass to Otherworld, a beautiful silver necklace in an intricate pattern, the symbol for the word "Acceptance" in the language of the Kais. So naturally, like the dutiful son, Gohan had skipped off to see his mother as soon as he could.

Chichi was, shall we say it, living the high life up there, as she _was_ the wife of Son Goku, but had promptly glomped onto her son as soon as she saw him and wouldn't let him go for several hours. Then they had proceeded to talk far into the night, even though Gohan was scolded about going to bed on time. He was glad to see that she was happy, and that she demanded regular updates on little Goten, which he was more than happy to provided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan loved the little squirt the moment he saw him, despite how he looked like his father, and had immediately bought the little guy a stuffed Pikachu as soon as he could find one. Not exactly a difficult task for the Indigo champion. It was completely squee-worthy; as Sasani had instantly latched onto Goten as a little brother himself, and had gone around declaring for several weeks that he was an onii-chan now.

Yumi hadn't stopped cooing in cuteness rapture for days afterward.

-END CHAPTER-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that I don't have a Japanese guide this chapter, but there isn't much, and most is self-explanatory. Please don't eat me. -cringe-


	2. Watashi no Hayatochiri

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO, Watashi no Hayatochiri (I'm Just Jumping to Conclusions Again.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to do this earlier, but I'm not getting any profit off of this and I don't own either DBZ or Pokemon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS:

**MarshmellowDragon:** Hmm, chocolate bread, it sounds interesting. Yeah, I changed my name, I got a little bored of it. Yeah, bad Goku. Hey, guess what? Last night, my Gohan keychain came in the mail! -does a happy dance-

**TRU-SSJ5-RAM: **Hey, thanks! See, your kind of review is the kind I like. Those people are great, those people who might like something I don't but will keep reading anyway and accept that it's the writer's decision to make. Thanks for reviewing!

**Golden Warrior12:** I take it you like slash? Me too! -nods wisely- I dislike those uber-religious people who run from me because I like it. They think they'll go to hell and get infected with the hentai. Well let me tell you something, I'm probably already going, so if you'd like, I'll save a space for you, and we can hang out!

**TheShadowPanther: **Yes, the Satan Slut! How I loathe her…. -mutters darkly- The way I could tell Kira was your favorite was because you mentioned her in most of your reviews. Also, that line you mentioned was a typo, it was Kira speaking, I accidentally left out her name. -whacks self on head- Bad Falcon!

Sasu-chan is a hentai. Do you still like him? I know I do. About the L33t thing, you should read Megatokyo, that's how I learned it. Yeah, Gohan's going to stay close to Piccolo and get closer to Vegeta, I always did like them a lot…. -muses-

-----------------------------------------------------------

::I Don't think this is a good idea.:: Aoi said warningly as Gohan slung his bag over his shoulder. Kira hissed at her.

::Oh, leave him alone.:: She snapped at her, ::You knew he was going to go anyway, so what does it matter?::

"Both of you, be quiet." Gohan ordered tensely, opening the door soundlessly and slipping out, Pikachu on his head, Kira and Aoi at his heels, and Hikaru inside his bag. "Just be quiet." Normally he wouldn't have been so sharp with those he _knew_ only wanted the best for him, but tonight wasn't a normal night for any of them.

::Why didn't you tell the professor the truth?:: Pikachu accused. ::He wouldn't have condemned you for it.::

"Do you have any idea of what I want?" Gohan inquired. "I want to be _away _from people for a period. Not the opposite."

::Oh really? So what's Sasuke then?:: Aoi asked, blue eyes sincere. ::Why would you rather be with him than, say, someone like Miss Lara?:: Slowly, the saiyan turned to her, ebony eyes somber.

"It's not just for me, Aoi-chan. Sasu-kun's been having a lot of problems with his family, and it may be best for him to get away for a spell. I think what he needs is to go to a place where no one knows him. Even your newest trainers are aware of what happened to Hinote these days, and young children are so mocking." Now silent, the boy slipped into his brother's room. "Stay here you two."

The room was dark, the only light being a small night light in the shape of a star and moon attached to the wall which shed a bluish hue over the sleeping form in the bed. Hair falling in his face, Gohan leaned over and nestled a plush Skitty in the little one's arms, before placing a soft kiss on Goten's forehead.

"I love you, kid. Be safe." He muttered softly and turned around to stride out into the hallway, picking up his bag that he had lain down on the floor as he went.

::Are you sure this is what you want?:: Aoi asked. ::It's now or never.:: Gohan glanced at her silently and nodded, before prying the window facing the paddocks open with a light touch and vaulting outside into the night air. A familiar brown-eyed blonde waited silently for him, two snorting and pawing Rapidash being held by their bridles in his hands.

"_Oyasumi_, Sasu-kun." Gohan greeted with a slight smile, taking one of the fire horses and slipping off her bridle to stuff it into his bag. The horse snorted and nuzzled him, flames giving Gohan a strange warmth in his chest that made him feel just a little bit better.

"Oyasumi, 'Shura." The boy responded, leading his mount over to the fence and scrambling up onto the mare's back, taking several chunks of the flaming mane in his hands. Gohan's own was a rather smallish young gelding, seeing as a stallion may have been a bit conspicuous and the fact that in no case was a stallion to be trusted with a mare when they needed to be depended on, and the saiyan placed both his hands on the horses withers to vault himself lightly up. The Rapidash snorted and pawed anxiously at the hard ground with a hoof harder than diamond, expressing an obvious question.

_Why are we waiting around here?_

Smiling slightly, Gohan patted his neck.

"Relax, my friend. Please be still, silence is of a necessity." He murmured, and the horse fell silent. Sasuke's mare heard the gentle command as well, and silencio'ed herself, turning her around to watch the boy on her back in curiosity. "Hey, where's Hinote?" Gohan inquired to his friend, and Sasuke grinned.

"Right there, baby." The blonde drawled out, turning around. Gohan blinked, startled, upon seeing the Charmander far ahead and getting farther. "I gave him an x-speed, so if we take regular breaks the pokemon should be fine. For now though, he knows that we have to be fast, so he'll clear the path for us."

Personally, Gohan felt that any sane person or pokemon would clear the path upon seeing a pair of full-out galloping Rapidash heading their way and he voiced this thought, eliciting a sharp laugh from the _shinobi_.

"You would think so. But people are stupid. Anyway, he'll ride with me when we get out of Pallet." Gohan nodded in response and gestured to Kira and Aoi.

"Can you guys keep up with the pace until we get to the port?" he asked, and was answered with two twin eye rolls.

::Are you kidding?:: Kira scoffed.

::Of course we can, Master.:: Aoi cut her off, and began to race ahead, the Delcatty on her heels. ::We shall meet you at the port.:: And then they were two specks against the deep darkness of the forest. Gohan drew in a breath and took two handfuls of his mount's mane.

"Well, shall we?" At the responding nod, a feral smirk grew on the boy's features. "Then let's go! YAH!" With that, he clenched his legs tight against the horse's sides and as if shot out of a cannon, they were traveling at an incredible pace, four pairs of hooves eating ground and sending up dirt in a spray with their strides.

Easily, Gohan allowed himself to laugh freely, tossing his head back and yelling as loudly as he could that he was free. Sasuke followed his lead, shrieking in a wild rush of thrill that only true passion could elicit. Pokemon skittered out of the path of their strides, squeaking in fear, and they passed rivers, fields, lakes, and villages in those next hours of pure adrenaline.

The only time they stopped was to watch the sun rise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan did not like boats, that much was certain. Once again his stomach heaved and he threw his head over the side of the boat before he hurled all over the deck. Beside him, Sasuke was snickering mercilessly at him, and Pikachu patted his hair.

::Hey you know, you're doing a good thing. Did you know that Tentacool _like_ human throw-up? They say it tastes good.:: This little comment only made Gohan go a little greener and dry-retch, stomach empty.

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_" he hissed, glaring darkly at his friend. "You're not helping much." Pikachu blinked.

::Huh. It sounded soothing to me, anyway.:: She muttered.

"Awwwww," Sasuke tried, rubbing the top of the saiyan's head, "It's not that bad." Gohan promptly hissed at him.

"Shut up, all of you." He growled. "Leave me be and let me throw up in peace."

"What I don't understand," Sasuke mused, "Is how you can be so active, surfing, flying, swimming down waterfalls, and yet you can't stand slow boat rides." Gohan's only response was a dark look, and after several more seconds of ceaseless dry-retching the saiyan pulled himself back up straight to lean up against the railing with his eyes closed.

"I. Hate. Boats. They need to die. No questions asked."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

::Feeling any better, Master?:: Aoi asked him as Gohan lay on his bed, looking obscenely pale and shuddering. Sasuke had gone with Hinote to explore the boat, and Gohan was currently lying on his bed in their cabin. Being the resident overprotective motherly type, Aoi had promptly began barking out orders (Literally) and in minutes the hybrid was flat on his back with a fan and an ice pack, though not necessarily in that order.

"Yeah, thanks guys." The boy muttered quietly, just as the door slammed open and Sasuke nearly flew in, blonde hair askew and brown eyes glittering.

"'Shura! 'Shura!" The older boy exclaimed.

"Hai?" Gohan inquired, sitting up tentatively.

"Guess what?!"

"What?"

"Down below deck, there's an entire level devoted to pokemon! Battles, trading, lectures, seminars! It's a hell for my grandmother!!"

"I'm there." Gohan leapt up, ignoring Aoi's protests for him to lay back down. "Aoi-chan, relax. And turn back into a Plusle." She scowled at him, but obeyed, hopping up to share his shoulders with Pikachu. As the two of them went 'whoosh!' down the hallway and descended down several flights of stairs, Kira trotted close to her trainer.

::Hey, Gohan, whatever happened to being seasick?::

Gohan grinned.

"I'll be fine, as long as I'm not outside."

::Everyone's got an excuse.:: The Delcatty muttered to herself, just as Sasuke flung open the white sliding doors, revealing a trainer's paradise.

There were a great many people inside, talking, laughing, and basically having fun, showing off their pokemon and having a good time. In the corner there was a small battle arena, and several trading machines. As they walked in, an older boy stalked up to them, spinning a pokeball between his fingertips.

"Wanna trade?" He asked, tossing his brown hair and grinning, directing the question to Gohan. The saiyan traded a glance with Sasuke and shrugged.

"What are you offering?" Gohan inquired delicately. "What are you offering me, and what do you want in return?"

"Well, I've got a nice little Cyndaquil. I've kinda been looking for a thunder type."

"What's wrong with the Cyndaquil?" Gohan asked, eyeing the older boy for any deceit in his answer.

"Nothing's wrong with it, per say. It's just that, it needs more time and attention than I can give, and it's not fair for the pokemon to need something that I can't give. I'm looking for something a little bit more low-maintenance." The trainer said. "By the way, my name's Watari Kouga, it's nice to meet you."

"Kagurazaka Ashura." The younger boy answered in reply, flipping open his pokedex and browsing through it idly. "If there really isn't anything wrong with your pokemon as you say then I don't really have a problem with trading with you."

"How about that Pik-"

"No." The saiyan answered sharply. Kouga looked a bit taken aback, but nodded, recovering quickly.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you tell me what you're offering and we'll work it out. I'll send you the info on Cyndaquil if you've got a 'Nav on you."

"I do." Gohan commented, holding out his PokeNav, infrared sensor out. "If you would please transfer the information." Kouga did so, and the eleven-year-old scanned it, looking impressed. "The stats are good, but I can see why someone who didn't have a lot of time wouldn't be able to keep up with the care. Here, hold yours out, I'll transfer what I'm willing to offer. On one condition."

"What?"

"That should we initiate this trade we will trade phone numbers as well, and I would like updates on progress, care, ribbons, etc, etc, etc. Also, I need your word as a trainer that you will never harm my pokemon and that you care for it to the best of your ability." People were beginning to flock around, the conversation being interesting, and to an uncomprehending bystander the scene was quite formal. "Should you not be satisfied I ask to be the first to know and that you never trade it away, I will be more than glad to take it back." Kouga blinked, recognizing the ancient Code for a trade that had been dropped a long time ago (But he had learned it in grade school!) and nodded, accepting the conditions.

"I agree with what you ask, and I would like the same courtesy from you." The older boy stated, holding out his 'Nav and receiving the information. After several minutes he nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like the Minun that you offer. It's stats are quite good as well, but it's young enough not to have its heart broken by separation with you." Gohan pondered the question before nodding easily, gesturing to the trade machine.

"Shall we?"

And in minutes, it was done.

"Hey, thanks so much!" Kouga beamed and released the little Minun who chirped a goodbye to Gohan and happily sat on his new trainer's shoulders as the boy walked away. Gohan waved softly, before taking the black pokeball out of his pocket and glancing at it.

"Hey." Sasuke said, speaking up for the first time in a great while, "Let's take a look at the new guy, okay?" Ebony eyes glanced up at him. "Hey, don't get all teary on me!" The shinobi exclaimed, looking flustered at the odd shimmer on his friend's face, before grabbing Gohan by the head and scrubbing at the saiyan's cheeks with his jacket. "I don't know how to deal with you when you're like this!"

Then there was a snicker, and inevitably Gohan began laughing into Sasuke's jacket.

"You're right." He muttered, "You're right." With a snap, he clicked the button on the ball and with a flash of light a Cyndaquil sat on its butt on the tile, glaring darkly up at Gohan.

::Who the hell are you?:: It snapped. ::Where's Master Kouga?:: Aoi hissed angrily at it.

::You will respect Master Gohan, you-you-!::

::Yeah, really!:: Kira interjected. ::You can't talk to him like that!::

"Calm yourself, Aoi-chan, Kira-chan." Gohan said quietly, before getting down on his knees and looking the Cyndaquil in the eye. "Listen, your Master Kouga has-well-um.. Goddamnit, he didn't tell me about this."

::He traded you.:: Pikachu said bluntly. ::He's no longer your master.::

::Are you kidding?! Master Kouga would never trade me away! He wouldn't!::

"He did." The saiyan said quietly. "I'll put you away so that you can deal with it without interference from me." And silently, he aimed and recalled the little fire type, an odd, sad expression on his face. Knowing look present on his features, Sasuke snapped his hand on Gohan's shoulder and promptly dragged his friend away to the seminar on pokemon contests.

_Togirenai you ni keep it going baby_

_Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me_

_Muri wa shinai shugi demo_

_Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Futari de distance chijimete_

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Hitotsu ni wa narenai_

_I wanna be with you now_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Itsu no hi ka distance mo_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_We can start sooner_

_Yappari I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you_

_Mamorenai toki keep on trying, baby_

_Yakusoku doori janai kedo trust me_

_Muri wa shinai shugi demo_

_Kimi to nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Futari de distance mitsumete_

_Ima nara maniau kara_

_We can start over_

_Kotoba de tsutaetai_

_I wanna be with you now_

_Sono uchi ni distance mou_

_Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo_

_We should stay together_

_Yappari I need to be with you_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"All passengers, we are arriving inLittleroot Town! I repeat, we are arriving inLittleroot Town. Please take your baggage and begin to exit out the front of the ship, and please, don't feed the Tentacool, they're rumored to have eaten someone last week." A monotonous voice sounded through the ship.

"That's our cue." Sasuke said, handing Gohan a plastic bag, "Please don't hurl over the boat again, you heard what the guy said about the Tentacool." The saiyan's only response was a dark look, and right on cue his stomach began to feel just a little bit queasy upon seeing the endless expanse of water sloshing around the sides. "Oh, for Kai's sakes, we're not even moving. What the hell is making you so sick?"

"That." Gohan said simply, pointing at the churning foam. " Just-- watch it for awhile." Sasuke blinked and did as he was asked, watching the sea roll up on the sides of the boat, foam white and curl down in a small wave. A slow pattern, and as the shinobi's eyes followed it, his stomach gave an odd shudder, and he reeled back, rubbing at his eyes.

"Ugh. I see what you mean." He said, resting a hand on Hinote's head. "Why did you tell me that?"

Gohan merely gave a grin and kept walking down off the ramp, Kira and Aoi at his heels.

---------------------------------

Later, they rented bikes and had gotten a room at the local hotel, because there wasn't a pokemon center, only a laboratory, and were currently scoping out the sites of the small town. Littleroot Town was very small, but very homey and comfortable, with a warm, drowsy feeling to it.

"Hey, look at that!" Sasuke suddenly shouted, pointing at a shop window like a madman, "Look at what they have!" Gohan blinked and obliged his friend, staring into the window, before allowing his jaw to drop open.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The window was full of rather…adult items, and Sasuke was staring, blood draining up into his cheeks and out his nose. Gohan gaped, silent, and without a word, Sasuke raised a hand and rested it over Gohan's eyes. The boy yelped in surprise, before grabbing his friend by the arm and wrenching him away sharply past the store. Aoi was growling in irritation and Pikachu had leapt up onto the saiyan's bag to block Hikaru, Kira stuck close to Gohan's legs, hissing in vexation.

::What the hell are they thinking, putting a store like that right in front of little kids?:: Both Aoi and Kira were muttering darkly in stereo, ::I should kill them.:: Then, as if realizing what they were doing stopped stock-still and stared at each other, before nodding at the other. ::Yes, we should kill them::

"Nobody will be killing anybody." Gohan declared, in the tone of one used to playing peacemaker, "We are simply going to walk away and never come ba-- Sasuke? Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?!" Indeed, the blonde shinobi had drifted away from the saiyan's clutches and was standing in front of the store, ogling it. "Get back here, Yumi's gonna kill you!" He shouted in frustration, darting forward and dragged his friend away, this time, far away.

--------------------------------

"OUCH!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Sasuke shouted later, peering apologetically at the girl he had just slammed into, holding out a hand. "I'm so sorry!" The girl took his hand and dusted herself off, before rubbing gingerly at her shoulder.

"It's okay, I wasn't really paying attention either. Hi, I'm Haruka (Also known as May, for the people who have only seen the dub!), it would have been nicer to meet you without either of us being run over, but hey." She said mildly, then caught sight of Hikaru poking her head curiously out of Gohan's backpack and promptly squeed. "Eek!" She squealed, and rushed over to scoop the little Charmander up in her arms, snuggling her. Hikaru yelped, but seeing that Gohan wasn't upset by the action allowed herself to be mercilessly snuggled, even enjoying it.

"Aw, your Charmander is so cute! What's its name? How long have you had it?" Haruka inquired in a rush, eying both boys, before seeing Hinote. "Wow, you have one too! It's soooo cute!" She exclaimed, bending down and giving Hinote a hug after handing Hikaru back to Gohan. Sasuke looked a little put out at hearing his pokemon referred to as cute, but shrugged. "Who are you guys? You don't look like you're from around here."

Gohan blinked.

"That would be because we aren't." He said. "My name's Kagurazaka Ashura, and this is Takahara Sasuke. What's yours?"

"I'm Hakamatsu Haruka." (I'm sorry, I don't know Haruka's last name! -wails-) Haruka said. "You know what, both of your names are really long."

"Your point being?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, they're very long. I'm gonna call you," insert point at Gohan, "Zaka, because it sounds cool, and I'll call you," insert point at Sasuke, "Sasu, because it's easier to shorten your name that way! Okay?" Gohan was, to say the least, more than a little bit bewildered.

_Why _did every girl he met have to be either obscenely powerful or completely insane? In Yumi's case, it was both.

"No, it is not okay!" Sasuke growled darkly, "Now stop glomping Hinote." He snapped. Suddenly, Haruka whirled round and glared at him, before her eyes went very large and she began to cry.

"You hate me!" She wailed.

Gohan, quite frankly, didn't know what to do. He had never actually had to deal with someone like this girl, and wasn't really used to comforting humans anyway as it was. Sasuke just stood stock-still, eyes wide.

"You hate me, just because I was trying to be nice and I don't even have my first pokemon yet and I wanna learn about 'em! Waahhhhh!" People on the streets were beginning to stop and glare disapproving at the both of them, and Gohan sighed, stepping forward and placing Hikaru in the girl's arms.

"Okay, okay. You can call me Zaka, and I'll let you hold Hika-chan for a while, okay? Just don't cry anymore." He said unsurely, and as quickly as she had started, Haruka stopped crying and flung her arms around the saiyan's neck, glomping him.

"Aw, yay! You're so cute!" She declared to the world, quite possibly as loud as she could. Gohan went red and began stuttering, and Sasuke scowled at him.

"Weakling." He growled teasingly, and Gohan glared at his friend, the expression slightly dampened by the girl hanging off of him and the rather amusing red hue to his cheeks.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I know!" Haruka stated, "I'm on my way to the pokemon lab right now to get my first pokemon, you guys want to come along? Zaka-san? Sasu-san?" Gohan blinked, before nodding.

"Why not? I _would _liketo meet the professor's friend that he talks so much about."

"Huh? Which professor?" Haruka inquired, and both Gohan and Sasuke said at the same time,

"Oak-sensei," only, Gohan's answer held -sama on the end, as opposed to -sensei. Haruka's jaw dropped, and then she squealed, glomping onto both of them.

"You guys know _the_ professor Oak?! Seriously?! That's so cool, you must feel so lucky!"

"Not really." Gohan muttered, "He grounded me last week."

"You deserved it!" Sasuke retorted, "You let that Bulbasaur practice growing flowers in your bedroom, of course he was gonna be angry!"

"Shut up."

"I bet you're still growing daffodils under your bed."

"I said shut up." The saiyan growled.

"Oh, wow! You guys must be really close to the guy!"

"Yeah." Sasuke said, "Kinda. Why, is he really important?" Haruka's jaw dropped, as if she couldn't believe his words.

"Important? Are you kidding me? He's only the coolest radio host in Hoenn!" The brown-haired girl declared, and ebony eyes blinked.

"Radio? Really? I didn't know that." Gohan muttered, trying to remember if Oak had mentioned anything about having a radio show. "Damn him, he didn't tell me that."

"Hmm," Haruka was muttering darkly to herself, "If I hang out with these guys, I might get to meet him.."

"We can hear you." Both boys said dryly, and Haruka's head snapped up, a light blush tinting her features, before she grabbed both of them by their arms and began to stalk up to the huge white building looming up in the distance that was the lab of Professor Birch.

----------------------------------------

"Professor, I'm here!" Haruka called, bursting through the doors, both boys having resigned themselves to their fates. However, no one answered, and the only one there was a tall slender man with light blue hair and violet eyes. "Joseph, hi! Where's Birch-sensei?"

"Oh, he went out to do some research. He isn't too far away though; you can go look for him. I should kill that man, he didn't even tell me he was leaving, just went off and left Brendan for me to baby-sit. I'm gonna kill him." Joseph muttered darkly.

"Um, okay." Haruka said tentatively, scooting out the door. "We'll go look for him. Then you can kill him."

::I kinda like her,:: Kira commented quietly to her trainer, ::Nice and violent.::

Eventually, they found the wayward scientist. The man was clinging to the branch of a tree and making comments to a pack of Poocheyena that really did nothing to help his predicament; only making it worse. However, once the small dogs lay their eyes on the Chosen Child they abandoned the tree and ran yipping happily over to the eleven-year-old, who knelt down and petted them on the heads. Slowly, Professor Birch climbed down from his tree.

"Hey, thank you so much." It was only then that he noticed Haruka. "Haruka, hi! Oh, were you at the lab? I'm sorry I wasn't there when you arrived."

"It's okay," The girl reassured him, "But Joseph's furious with you for leaving Brendan with him. Come to think of it, Brendan is going to want to kill you too."

"Whaaa! Why am I cursed with such a violent son?!" The scientist wailed, "He shouldn't want to kill his only father!"

Gohan was now beginning to believe that all people in Hoenn were completely insane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Haruka, have you decided which pokemon you want?" Birch asked, after being hit rather hard upside the head by his angry assistant. Haruka shrugged.

"Not really. That's why I brought these guys," she gestured to Sasuke and Gohan, "They look competent."

"So that's the only reason you dragged us here?! Because you don't know what you're doing?!" Sasuke shouted. Gohan, quite wisely, remained silent as Haruka chose that moment to loom menacingly over the shinobi, making him cringe.

"Of course it was, you idiot. Call it payment for crashing into me." She growled.

(A/N I kinda like Haruka, she's growing on me, like a fungus. She's obnoxious and violent, but oddly entertaining.)

Sasuke growled, but nevertheless kept his mouth only shut, only movement being to lean up against a table, eyeing the three pokeballs lying on the table.

"So, Haruka, which pokemon do you want?" Gohan asked hesitantly, picking up a ball between his fingers and looking it over. "Would you like to see what this one is?" Haruka blinked blue eyes, startled, before nodding.

"Okay, open it!"

With a small smile at her apparent eagerness, the saiyan clicked the button on the front, there was a flash of light, and in a second a small red bird sat in the middle of the room, flat on it's butt.

::Huh? Where am I who are you guys what--?:: It asked, and Kira growled slightly in irritation.

::Please, Kami-sama, don't let her pick this irritating little thing, please God no.:: She muttered, and Gohan whacked her on the head.

"Whining isn't becoming, Kira-chan." He chided her. "Let Haruka-san pick her own pokemon, would you?" Kira pouted at him, but otherwise did nothing. The Torchic blinked innocent brown eyes and chirped, running up to snuggle up against Haruka's leg. The girl blinked and picked it up, smiling as the little pokemon rubbed its cheek against hers.

"Awww, it's so cute! I want this one, okay Birch-sensei? Please, can I have this one?" She inquired, holding Torchic to her chest. Birch smiled, and nodded.

"Of course, Haruka-chan. There was a reason I gave you a choice, you know." He said affectionately. "Just be sure to take good care of it, and to become close friends with it, okay?"

"Okay!!" Haruka cheered, doing a spin on her heel.

::Oh, good lord..:: Kira growled, looking as if her world had just collapsed upon her, ::Why me? Really, why me?::

"Oh, stop it." Her trainer scolded her, though not bothering to mask a sweatdrop, -Don't worry, she'll be on her own journey soon.-

------------------------------------------------

Haha. That was the biggest joke of the century, Gohan decided several weeks later. Somehow, he didn't know how, but somehow, their merry band now consisted of such: One saiyan who did not understand girls; one pervy, blonde shinobi who would have liked to; one irritated Delcatty; an obscenely patient Aoinu who was at her wits end with all of them; one Pikachu who found the entire situation hilariously funny; and one ten-year-old girl who did not know what she was doing and her Torchic. Lets not go into the Torchic, shall we?

"Damnit!!" Haruka was shouting, "Why in the _hell_ won't this work?!!" From his spot in a rather high tree branch, Gohan beheld the situation, amusement showing on all of his features. "Don't you dare smirk at me, you're lucky I don't climb trees, or you'd be dead, mister." She hissed, then sighed, recalling Torchic, "This whole catching pokemon thing looks so easy when you or Sasu-san does it."

"Haruka-san, patience is required for this calling," Gohan replied idly, watching with no small amount of pride, "You've gotten a lot better-"

"'Shura, just tell her she sucks already and get it over with." Sasuke muttered, and was promptly drop-kicked across the clearing.

"You take that back!" Haruka shouted, blue eyes blazing. "I do not suck. I just.. Um… need some more.. uh.. Practice."

"Really, don't be so impatient. We're in no rush, calm down and take things at your own pace. Relax."

Haruka didn't know how Gohan could possibly look so amused and sound so calm at the same time, but she nevertheless growled at him.

"I'm serious. No one's very good to start out with. Give yourself more of a chance, you'll see--" He trailed off, startled to see tears beginning to well up in her eyes, real ones this time, and was even more shocked when Haruka stormed off, only barely catching the angry retort she tossed back.

"Shut up! I didn't even wanna do this!"

At that moment, Sasuke lifted his head out from behind a log and offered the most sage-like advice he could.

"'Shura, my friend, I'm afraid you simply do not have my luck with women."

------------------------------------

"Haruka-san!! Haruka-san, what's wrong?" Gohan was calling, eyes scanning the thick forest. "If I said anything bad, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say to make you feel better, so if I offended you, tell me! Where are you?" He sighed. "Aoi-chan, what did I do?" He asked the resident fountain of normally unwanted and motherly advice.

::Well, I don't think it's so much something that you did, but--:: Then, she trailed off.

"Haruka-san, are you okay?" Gohan inquired upon spotting the girl seated upon a large rock in front of a small pond. "What's wrong?" Tears were slipping down Haruka's cheeks and she sniffed, turning her head away. Not quite sure what to do, Gohan sat down next to her and picked up a stone from the side, tossing it with a small plunk into the crystal water, scattering scores of Magikarp.

"You're a good trainer, you wouldn't understand." Haruka muttered, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Try me. What wouldn't I understand?" The saiyan asked gently, looking at her. "Just talk to me."

"Okay. Promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Promise, cross my heart."

"I never wanted to be a pokemon trainer." There, it was out. Silence. "Well? Aren't you going to yell at me about wasting your time?" Gohan titled his head.

"Why should I?" He questioned. "I'm just curious as to why you became one then, if you didn't want to do it."

"My tou-san is a gym leader, he and mom have always raised me to take his place for when I'm old enough. But even as a kid I never really liked pokemon with a passion, but I didn't really have a choice. After all, mom and dad really wanted me to do this, and I couldn't just tell them that I wanted to shatter all their dreams could I?" Haruka sniffed again, and let a watery, shaky smile as Hikaru, who was in her daddy's arms, patted her curiously on the head. Gohan merely looked contemplative.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I really wanted to travel," The girl admitted, "I figured that I would get a pokemon and just kinda do my own thing, I thought it would be easy, you know? But then when I met you guys and started out and having issues, I just got so frustrated and everything.. And then you and Sasu-san offered to help me, and you were both so nice to me, I couldn't just tell you that I didn't really want to do what you were trying to teach me!" The crystalline tears began to fall again, and Gohan remained silent, feeling that no words could really help until she was finished. "And now I know that I love Torchic and that I love your pokemon too, but I don't want to fight with them. I don't want to be a trainer. I don't want to have to battle my father!"

The only sounds now were Haruka's sobs, and still rather unsure, Gohan laced an arm around her shoulders and gave the younger girl a hug.

"Then you don't have to." He said steadily, "There are so many things you can do with pokemon that have nothing to do with battling. Like my friend Lara, she breeds Ponyta, and she loves it. She doesn't like to battle either, kinda like you. And my good friend Shigeru-kun decided just recently that he wants to be a researcher, like his grandfather. Don't just give up because there's one aspect you don't like."

"But you're a trainer-"

"I'm also your friend. Sasu-kun is too, and you know he doesn't mean it when he tells you that you suck, that's just him trying to tease you, he isn't being malicious."

"I know. I know. But-"

"Look, I know we're more experienced than you are. I know that we've been more places than you have. But here, we're in completely new territory, we're in the same boat that you are. We're your friends, we'll support you no matter what you want to do." The saiyan reassured her, "And you don't have to decide right away, give everything a little bit of a chance before you make up your mind. There isn't any rush."

Slowly, a small but albeit there smile began to crawl across Haruka's features, and she flung her arms around his neck in one swift movement, startling her friend.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you." Gohan smiled, and handed her a small stone. "Huh? What's this?"

"Turn around, close your eyes, throw the stone, and make a wish. If it lands in the center of the pond, your wish will come true."

Blinking, the girl got to her feet, turned, closed her eyes, and tossed the stone straight over her shoulder, impact making a pleasant splash. She didn't even want to look back, she didn't want to see her wish at the far end. So she stood there, eyes clenched tight, until she heard a small gasp from Gohan and turned around to look.

As she did and she caught sight of where the perfectly circular, plain grey rock had been thrown, she beamed and let out a whoop.

It rested gently in the water, dead center.

-END CHAPTER-

Well, I thought that that was a nice way to end this little chappie, don't you think? -grin- As always, I love reviews, so please don't hesitate to ask me questions, make suggestions, or even compliment me and offer criticism, okay? -waves-

I'll see ya next time, kapice?


	3. You Will Always Be Inside My Heart, Itsu...

CHAPTER THREE: You Will Always Be Inside My Heart, Itsumo

-

Holy crap, chapter three already-gapes like a codfish- Well, damn. I'm so sorry for the wait!

-

WARNINGS: I am a slash writer. This means boy-on-boy action. This story is not romantic slash, but some moments involve closeness that I deem fluff but that some may deem slashy. I quite frankly don't care if you like it or not, so if you have an issue, take it up with my Yami. I'm sure she'd be happy to obliterate you. -bows- Thank you.

-

REVIEWS:

**Uber Burger: **Angela-glomps- So good to see you! Or rather, read you. Thanks for the compliments!

**Nytingale: **Yeah, I was planning on bring Pyro-san and Hydra-chan in sometime in this story, but it may take awhile. And I did really mean it about the charas, it would really help me out, as long as people don't want them as the main focus of the story. This fic **is** about Ashura-chan, and it will stay that way. Thank you for your comment!

**Golden Warrior 12:** Hello again, and my dear, the maniacal penguins will come in a short time, probably next chapter. So please be patient. Anyway, about the slash, it may not happen in this story because A) They are eleven and twelve, and B) I don't do Gohan pairings. But trust me, what romance could there be without some boy-on-boy? I'm sure you'll be pleased with this chapter!

**MarshmellowDragon:** Yep, keychain. -crickets- Yeah. -smirks maniacally- I have certain plans for Goku…

**TheShadowPanther: **What are you doing, asking me something like that! How scandalous! But anyway, you'll find out what Haruka-chan wished for later in the story, okay? Nyaaa…… Megatokyo is so cool. -makes happy sounds-

Honestly, I hope you like Sasu-chan, I love him a lot and always will. It makes me sad when my charcters aren't liked. I don't want everyone to think they have to love them, but I like to try to give them a little depth. And faults. Faults definetly help.

See? You get your contests! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. -sheepish smile-

**Starjacker:** Yo! I'm glad that you're enjoying this, and no, the golden pokeballs don't hold the legendaries, they're all still free. -happy chirp- The deal with the balls is a secret!

-

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I really and truly cannot believe that I am doing this." Haruka was muttering to herself a week later. They had passed through Oldale Town with no problems, save for a choice encounter with the elusive Brendan, Professor Birch's ten-year-old son. The boy was certainly nice enough, with white hair and a friendly smile, but that didn't make Haruka feel any better about facing him in a battle. However, she actually won, by a scrape, but she won nevertheless, her training with Torchic paying off in the end.

So at the moment, the group of three, pokemon not included, were about ten minutes away from Petalburg City, and the youngest was currently being patted on the head by Sasuke.

"Would you relax?" The shinobi inquired, trying without success to peel her off of him. "Lord, girl."

"Haruka-san, relax." Gohan commanded. "I know you don't want to go speak with your father, but it's something you need to do. I know that it's hard to tell someone you love that you don't want what they do, but you need to. Okay, Haruka-san?" And as if by magic, Sasuke was released, and Gohan found himself being clung to. Haruka now had very large, very sparkly eyes that glittered with shiawase hearts, and she was wearing a very cliché shoujo girly-manga expression.

"Oh, you're. So. CUTE!" she shouted, and promptly glomped onto her self-proclaimed sensei, who squirmed uncomfortably where he stood.

"Um, thanks?" He asked uncertainly, and Haruka pouted.

"Now, don't you try that coy act with me, mister. You're far too old for me!"

"Huh?"

Sasuke snickered and smacked a hand to his forehead. That total dork. That complete and utter dork.

-

Petalburg gym was a nice looking place, a silvery building with a red roof, with a house attached to the back. Haruka gulped and clenched her hands, and silent, Gohan handed a cheeping Hikaru to her.

:Why is Haruka-neechan so scared: The Charmander asked plaintively :Hikaru doesn't understand.:

:Hush.: Kira shushed her :You're gonna ruin the moment, kid.:

Absurdly quiet, the girl raised a hand and shoved open the doors, which didn't make a sound as they slammed open.

"Dad? Tou-san, where are you?" she called out, and suddenly, a man with close-cut black hair, a stocky physique, and piercing brown eyes came out of a previously closed door, and gaped when he saw his daughter.

"Haruka? Haruka!" he shouted, running up and embracing her tightly. "Haruka, how have you been? Which pokemon did you get? Where did you go? Did you see a lot?" he trailed off, catching sight of Gohan and Sasuke, "And who are they?" Haruka grinned.

"Okay, introduction time! This is Takahara Sasuke, I call him Sasu-san, and this is Kagurazaka Ashura, and I call him Zaka-san! They've been teaching me all about pokemon since I started out, so I guess that they're my senseis. They both know a lot about pokemon!"

"That's good," Norman commented. "I'm glad that you found good people to travel with. So-" He cut off suddenly, seeing Gohan jab his daughter in the ribs. Haruka smiled nervously.

"Um, dad? There's something I need to tell you. It's not easy for me to say, but I think you should hear it from me, as opposed to Sasu-san over there."

-

"Let me get this straight. You went ten years of me telling you that I wanted you to take over when it was time and you never told me that you didn't want to do it?"

Nod.

"Haruka, why not? Did you think I would be angry?"

The girl winced.

"Maybe a little," she said softly, "But you always seemed so into it, and I always thought that it was just something I was going to do." She shrugged sheepishly.

"And how long did you think you were going keep it up? How long would you have gone not telling me?" Norman demanded. They were all currently in the living room of Haruka's home, sitting comfortably on the couch. Haruka had just told her father what she had to say, with much physical prodding from both boys, but now looked more relieved than should be legal.

:She's a good kid: Kira admitted :She should be good to have around, if she would just say what she thinks more often.: That comment was directed at Aoi, who nodded quietly, watching her trainer gaze upon the scene that was taking place.

:I agree. Perhaps it might help master get a few things across to his own father as well.: The Aoinu stopped, however, when Gohan spoke.

"Excuse me, Norman-san? I was wondering, could I challenge you to a battle? I know I only just got here, and I've already battled against you before, but maybe if it wasn't too much trouble-" The saiyan trailed off. Norman blinked.

"Yes, I thought that you looked familiar, I remember you now. Well, I certainly feel better about my daughter traveling around who knows where, if she's with someone like you." The man commented, "You gave me quite a good challenge, I'll admit." Gohan blushed brightly and rubbed the back of his head, his way of expressing embarrassment, and shook his head.

"I may have won, but it was by no means easy to do." He said quietly. "But didn't you say that you had a son?" Haruka scowled.

"Oh, Max?" She shook her head. "He's at school, but he should be walking in any min-"

"Dad, I'm home!" A voice echoed throughout the house, and Norman stood.

"Max, could you please come in here?" He called, and a young boy of about eight stuck his head in, grey eyes blinking upon seeing the visitors. And his sister.

"What are _you_ doing back so soon?" he asked, directing the question at Haruka, who promptly growled at him.

"Shut up Max. I think I'm entitled to a visit home once in a while, no need to sound so depressed about it." She snapped, before gesturing to her friends. "This Kagurazaka Ashura-san, and this is Takahara Sasuke-san. I'm traveling with 'em, so you'd better be nice!"

"It's nice to meet you, Max-kun."

"'Sup, kid."

At the responses of both of them, Max leaned forward and blinked from behind his rather large glasses, before giving a shout.

"Hey, I know who you guys are! You're the Indigo, Johto, _and_ Hoenn League champ, and you're that guy who's always on the news because of your pokemon training techniques! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, you're so awesome! Haruka, you didn't tell me you were going to be hanging around with such cool people, you're terrible!" The little boy shouted in a mixture of awe and indignation, while Gohan blushed again and Sasuke grinned.

"That's us, kid. And we're not that famous." Sasuke commented cheerfully, shooting Gohan a look that said quite plainly, 'I'm enjoying this.'

"But you are, here at least! Can I have you guys' autographs? Please?" Max pleaded, and Kira snickered.

:Looks like Gohan's having some issues.:

:I agree.: Aoi commented :Master certainly isn't handling the attention well at all, his face looks like it's going to explode.:

Despite that the saiyan couldn't seem to get away from attention, he nevertheless signed the sheet of paper that Max held out, unable to hold the pleading gaze the younger boy sported. Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed all too pleased with the hero-worship and had he been a swan would have been preening his head off while he signed the slip of paper. Haruka sighed, as if collapsing under the weight the deities forced her to bear and scowled.

"Hey, would you stop it?" Sasu-san's head is going to get even bigger if you keep that up." She commented, "And Sasu-san? Please stop encouraging my brother." The elder boy flapped a hand at her.

"Would you chill? Sasani's the same age as Max-kun, I know what I'm doing." In that second, Haruka got a flaming red frustration mark on her forehead.

"Do you now? Well, you don't know MY-"

As the two began to bicker back and forth, Gohan sighed, before turning to Norman.

"Now, about that battle.." He prompted, and the man laughed, a deep, ringing sound that resonated throughout the room.

"Of course, of course. Always eager to challenge, are you?" He asked, and the saiyan blushed once _again_, only this time remaining a light pink. At this, Kira opened her mouth and chirped, her version of a laugh.

:Poor Gohan, still no people skills.:

-

"Well, I concede to you once again." Norman said with a laugh forty-five minutes later as both he and his younger opponent stepped down from their platforms, Gohan recalling a panting Chibi and Norman a fainted Slaking. From the bleachers, Sasuke was cheering good-naturedly for his friend whilst Haruka yelling loudly in response to her sensei's win, and Max gaped in wide-eyed disbelief at his father's loss.

"But Dad, how could you lose?" He inquired, "His type match-ups were all wrong, you should have been able to win! Why didn't you?" Quiet, Norman smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Because his pokemon are at higher levels than mine, and because he was in it for the challenge to himself, not to win." The gym leader commented cheerfully. "By the way, Ashura-kun, that was quite a good battle, I would like to do it again sometime."

"Okay!" Gohan exclaimed, before Kira jumped him, paws plunking straight on his shoulders, pushing him down. "Eeks!" The Delcatty sat on him, nuzzling his hair, tail flailing wildly.

:Yes: She whooped:Let's have another go:

"Kira-chan, no!" The boy exclaimed, aghast. "Are you kidding?" He yelped, and Kira snickered at him, nipping at a lock of his hair.

:Actually, yes. Consider yourself lucky.: The Delcatty commented mildly, before getting off of her trainer, watching in amusement as he scrambled to his feet amidst Sasuke's laughter.

"Well, you know," Norman began, addressing his daughter, "There are always pokemon contests. You always seemed to enjoy those, you should try it." Haruka blinked, before she threw her arms around her father, hugging him tightly.

"Okay." She muttered, letting go and picking up her bag. Sasuke stood and went to stand beside the Chosen Child.

"We should probably go," The blonde murmured, "It's a long walk to Rustboro." Norman smiled at him and nodded, hugging Haruka again.

"I suppose it is. I'm only sorry that you all can't stay longer."

And then they were gone.

-

"Ew, how can he play in here? He's going to get sick." Haruka complained late that night. The trio was currently in Petalburg Woods, and had set out their things to camp for the night. It was estimated to take about a week to get through the woods, and while neither Gohan nor Sasuke took any heed to it, Haruka wasn't happy with the whole arrangement. At the moment, they all had their sleeping bags spread out under a large tree that shielded them from the downpour of rain; Sasuke leaned up against the trunk of it, Haruka sat upright on her bag, and Gohan was somewhere off on his own.

"Oh, you know 'Shura." Sasuke assured her, "He's probably up in some moldy old tree talking to pokemon and answering the random question of how Surskits make nests or something. He's just like that; he'll come back when we're all asleep and/or furious with him for being out so late then he'll grin and tell us all about what he found after an apology. Sometimes I don't think he has a sense of self-preservation at all, what with all the messing around he does."

"Really?" Haruka inquired, "I thought he always seemed so mature and calm. As opposed to you." She added. Sasuke scowled at her.

"Hush. But really, he is pretty calm, but he gets wrapped up in things easily, and doesn't seem to know why people worry about him. He's rather frustrating, I must admit."

"Then why do you stay and hang around, if he frustrates you so much? Why don't you go off by yourself and do your own thing? That's what I would have done, if I hadn't met you guys." Haruka said, petting Hikaru, who had been left in her care because Gohan didn't want her getting wet, "It seems so much more sensible."

"I suppose it is. And I have no doubts that either of us could be out by ourselves and be perfectly fine, but 'Shura's my best friend. Ever since I met him on the SS Ann and asked him if I could sit down, actually. He saved my life you know." The shinobi trailed off. "If he hadn't gotten me out of Viridian Gym, both Hinote and I would have died. So I owe him that, plus the fact that he's the first person I've met that accepted me without a thought of who my family was." The blonde rubbed his head sheepishly, "And as much as I yell at him, he's my best friend, and that's the way it will always stay."

"I like how you have so much conviction in that." That girl commented quietly, laying down inside her bag and stretching out, "Friendships are fragile. You sound like you know that more than most."

"I do." Sasuke agreed, then trailed off, just as he was pounced by a very wet, very irritated Pikachu. "_Nan desu ka_?"

:I'm going to kill him.: She growled :I'm really going to kill him this time.:

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, and soon found out when a short creature with hair resembling that of a wet Persian stumbled under the tree, panting and tailed by Delcatty and an annoyed Aoinu. "Jeez, 'Shura. Having issues?"

:Look at him! Just look at him: Pikachu snapped, pouncing her trainer and making the odd gesture, even for her, of brushing the boy's bangs back and pressing a paw to his forehead. Concerned now at the rather dazed expression on Gohan's face, Sasuke came over and put his hand where Pikachu's paw was and blinked at the unexpected warmth.

"What happened?" He asked, worried, and Kira scowled.

:He accidentally startled some Gloom and it got him with a blast of Nightflower.: she told him:It took awhile for it to take effect, but it only just did, and he doesn't know how to neutralize this type ofpoison yet.:

"How much damage can it do?"

:Not much.: The Delcatty replied:But it's going to keep him very sick until it wears off.: She sounded, and with good reason, very worried, and nudged her trainer's best friend. :You've got thumbs, do something:

"Alright, alright." Sasuke said, sounding calmer than he felt. "We should probably get those wet clothes off of him first, they'll do more harm than good at this point." Due to a pointed look at Haruka, the girl blushed and obligingly turned around as Sasuke began peeling the wet clothes from his friend and instructing Kira and Pikachu to get the warmest p.j.s that Gohan had.

Soon there was a pile of wet, squishy fabric just under their sanctuary, and Sasuke had Gohan in a pair of blue flannel pajamas that were covered with little dancing Skitties. Haruka had finally dropped back off to sleep but Sasuke stayed watch over his friend, and making sure that little Hikaru and Hinote got some rest from fanning the flames.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, and with a sigh Gohan opened his eyes, the answer reflected in them. "Ew, not so good, I guess. Poor little punk."

"Really cold." The saiyan muttered, having to struggle to even connect the two words together. Sasuke sighed.

"Hikaru and Hinote have got the fire going up as high as it can without toasting us all, and you've got on warm stuff, I really don't know what else to do.." He trailed off, knowing full well that there was really no sense in trying to explain anything to a miserable, sick Chosen Child, when suddenly Kira snuck up behind him and poked him with a paw.

:You are aware that humans have a higher body temperature than most pokemon, right? Why don't you use that to your advantage:

"_Nani_? What are you talking about?" The blonde inquired, tilting his head. The Delcatty sighed, as if speaking to a particularly slow child, and had she been human, would have slapped a hand to her forehead.

:Idiot, what I'm trying to say, if you would listen, is that I think he might get warmer if you held him. It's all about body heat.: Kira said, flicking her ears back as Sasuke reeled back, startled. :What? You're his friend, right? He's your friend, right? And right now, you have a very sick, very cold saiyan on your hands, so what exactly do you think you should do: Brown eyes blinked, before, without a word, the shinobi scooped the younger boy up in his arms and got in the sleeping bag, making sure to pull the blankets up tight.

It really wasn't so bad, Sasuke mused. Other than the unnerving warmth radiating from Gohan that he _knew_ wasn't natural and the fact that he now had five pokemon piled on top of him, it was just like when Sasani was sick that one time when his parents had left town, before his grandmother had come to live with them. Nearly, save this time the sick one was a boy not more than a year younger than him and not quite human. To tell the truth, it was actually quite worrying. Sasuke didn't know much about saiyan physiology, but either way, he knew full well that no one was supposed to feel that hot to the touch.

"Aoi," He whispered, "You awake?"

:Ne: she answered sleepily :What's wrong:

"I really don't think he's supposed to react this way, are you sure that there's no other way to cool him down but keep him warm at the same time?" Sasuke had only just begun to understand Aoi's speech, but in any case, her answer was clear in any language.

:Hold on a second.: He could feel the water dog get up and rummage around in her trainer's bag for several seconds before picking something out and soaking it in water. :Here, put this on him.: She ordered, handing him an icy cloth. The minute Sasuke's hand touched it he jolted, and shivered.

"What the hell is that?" He hissed.

:It's some nevermeltice that I rubbed with a fire stone. I thought it might help lower his fever because of the odd effects they have when they're brought in contact.: Aoi said, before settling back down. :Wrap it around his head then go back to sleep, talking is redundant.:

Sasuke always knew she had an ego.

-

They all woke to the rather unusual sound of someone throwing up that next morning. Sasuke blinked blearily and sat up. One very disgruntled saiyan was on his knees, head in some bushes, and could be heard muttering some nasty maledictions about such things that must be shielded for the poor readers' benefits.

"Wow, you'd think you'd had enough throwing up on the ship." The elder boy commented, not meaning anything mean by the comment, but was nevertheless rewarded with a harsh glare.

"Shut up." Gohan growled, before going an interesting shade of green and sticking his head back in the bushes. Shaking his head, the blonde got up and knelt down beside his friend, pulling the long ebony hair back and resting a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"I know you don't feel well, but be nice." Sasuke chided him, and in response, the younger boy scowled.

"I would say something witty to that remark, but -cough- I don't think -cough- it would help any." Gohan muttered, sighing and wiping his lips. "Ew. I must have some really bad luck, huh?" The dazed look was back, "First the ship, then this. One of Yumi's brothers probably hates me. Don't know what I ever did."

"Hush." was the only answer from the shinobi. "Here, you need to just get some rest, and you'll be fine." With that, he took the younger boy's arm in his hand, and pulled Gohan to his feet, leading him over to the newly made sleeping bag and gently forcing him to lay down. "Stay here, I'll get you some water, okay? Just don't so anything stupid, like messing with anymore Glooms."

"No problems there." Was the snide comment as Gohan lay back. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so obnoxious, I know that you're trying to help me." He apologized quietly, and leaning down, Sasuke patted his head lightly with a gloved hand.

"Don't worry about it, you're sick, you've got a right to whine. At least that's what my mom told me. Besides, you've saved my butt so many times, it's kinda nice that I can do something for you," a small scowl was back, "Not that this is the way I wanted to do it, but hey."

"Your mom told you that it was okay to whine?" A female voice suddenly interrupted, and they both looked up to see Haruka standing in the clearing, holding Hikaru. "Mine always tells me to suck it up, but then she always goes out and buys me strawberries, just for me. Zaka-san, what's does your mom do?" Gohan cringed.

"She's, er, dead." He said quietly, and Haruka looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Silence. "Well, what did she used to do? I'd like to hear about her." Ebony eyes blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Haruka exclaimed cheerfully, "It would have to take a strong woman to raise someone like you."

"She was strong," The saiyan mused, then looked up, "Okay, I'll tell you about her. Sit down."

-

END CHAPTER

Yeah, I'm really sorry this is so short and this is a dumb endingbut I've been extremely preoccupied with **White Roses**, my uber-special Valentines fanfic of the Yami no Matsuei variety. I feel terrible, and I'm PMSing. Please don't provoke me..


	4. Koe O Karashite Hibikasetai Oh, Light My...

CHAPTER THREE, Koe O Karashite Hibikasetai Oh, Light My Fire

Again, I am eternally sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, it will not happen again.

God, staring this chapter, we're hopping on the Angst Gravy Train, but it's fluffy, so it's all good. And yes, the beginning _is_ meant to be emotionally sporadic and jump from fear, to sadness, to anger, etc. So don't think I'm going crazy, okay?

Warning: I wrote the majority of this whist listening to Ashita Tenki no Naare. 'Nuff said. Also, I'm changing the way I type poke'speak, because QuickEdit is being an ass and won't let me put any punctuation before a colon. Bastards.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own these charas. Shut up.

Warning number 2: I have written this chapter under the influence of Salsa Bazaar, by T.M. Revolution. Expect random bouts of slight dumbness. I also wrote some of this whist listening to Ashita Tenki no Naare. 'Nuff said. I'm changing the way I type poke'speak, because QuickEdit is being an ass and won't let me put any punctuation before a colon. Bastards.

TITLE TRANSLATION: I Want My Voice to Sound Out, Oh Light My Fire

SONGS:

For Good (Wicked)

Evergreen (HYDE)

Papa lapped a pap lopped (Gackt)

Salsa Bazaar (T.M. Revolution)

REVIEWS:

**TheShadowPanther: **Hi! I figured that I should warn people, because I wouldn't want to scare people. I would never want you to stop reading! Yes, Norman _is_ cool. Go him. Max is just Max, there's nothing else really to say.

I'm glad that Ruka-chan is growing on you, she started out as kind of a brat, but with hanging around 'Shura-chan and Sasu-chan, there's had to have been some improvement. She really is a good person.

Yup, Glooms can do a shit load of damage.

To answer your question, Sasu-chan can't talk to pokemon, but since he's spent so much time around Gohan and his pokemon, a bit of the ability rubbed off, plus the fact that he could already speak to Hinote. I know that there hasn't been much of Hinote, I'll to fix that.

The pokemon contests are going to be fun.

For your info, my favorite chara in Fruits Basket is Hatori-san, second comes Kisa-chan. So cute! I love 'Tori-san!

I will review VigiAnge, I just haven't has much time on the compie lately. Gomen nasai! -wails and hugs-

I love Aoi. She's always so motherly, even if she's a little overprotective.

**Golden Warrior12 : **Yes, the lack of slash is depressing, ne? But really, they're only twelve… give 'em a few years… -cackles-

**MarshmellowDragon: **I REALLY dislike short chapters, but I love song lyrics. I know they piss some people off, but I enjoy writing them and it's my story. I'm going to go and kick some of my nastier friends. -kicks Devin- Aww, D-kun, I love you!

**Nytingale:** You should be happy, I decided to put your chara in here! -cheers- I had to make some adjustments on how to fit her in, but she's here! Thanks for your review! Max is like your little brother? I pity you. And Damn QuickEdit is being an ass. Ass ass ass ass ass…

_**NOTES:**_

**Starjacker: **I used your character that you made for me, hope you like his name, personality, etc!

**_MORE NOTES:_** Both Kiara and Die belong respectively to: **Nytingale **and **Starjacker.** If you like the characters, thank them, not me.

_So cold, it's so cold. I don't like this. Why is it so cold? I **like **the cold, why is it making me scared? I don't like being scared, not like this. I want something.. Someone? What do I want? _

_Who?_

_Who do want here, why do I feel so lonely right now?_

_It scares me, why isn't anyone here? I shouldn't be by myself, why is no one here? Why aren't the ones I treasure here? Did they leave me? What did I do?_

_Why aren't you here?_

_Did I do something to hurt you? Are you mad? Why did you leave me, what did I do? Why aren't you here? Why weren't you here? Why did you leave? Did you know I needed you so? Did you?_

_Did you know when I slipped from not needing you to not wanting you? And yet, I do. Do you know that? Do you know why I cry at night?_

_It certainly isn't for you._

_I don't cry for you anymore, do you know that? I don't need you, haven't for a long time. Do you know that?_

_I don't hate you. I couldn't. Not with what you've done. You've given me many things, and taken just as much. _

_Equivalent exchange, that's what it is._

_In the end, you really can't get anything for yourself. I don't hate you, but I certainly dislike you._

_And not just you._

_I dislike myself._

_I know I lie, and run, and cower from things I know I should face, but at least I do, and acknowlege my faults. Do you think you're invincible? I know everyone else does._

_But I see through you, I do._

_But I don't hate you._

_I can see what sweeps through and infects your mind in your own grief. You look at me, and you snarl while plastering a sticky-sweet plastic smile on. You want to hurt me. You hate me._

_I can't hate you for that._

_I hate me too._

_I know what angry thoughts run through your mind, and I can see the glazed look in your eyes, masked by the already shadowed disgust when you see me. Why did you come here? Why do you want me? Is it because of your disease? The disease that I can actually **see** ravage you?_

_Do you know what it does? Are you even aware of what I see? If you did, would you hate yourself?_

_Or would you accept it?_

_Accept the parasite as a part of you and live with it, allowing it to consume your heart? Allow it to kill your firstborn child?_

_Well, then I'm sorry, father._

_As much as I would agree with you, I am needed. Many need me, and despite my own feelings on what I deserve I will not cause heartbreak to those close to me again. Not again. I will not submit to you this time. _

_I will live._

_I'm scared to die.  
_

"'Shura! Wake up!"

Ebony eyes flew open with a start and Son Gohan jolted up, before feeling his head begin to spin and laying back down. Blinking, he glanced upward at a rather panicked looking Sasuke.

"Daijoubu desu?" he asked blearily, unconsciously reverting back to his native language, "_Itsu tabemasu ka_? (When do we eat?)"

"Is that all you can say at a time like this? You're sick and suffering from Nightflower poisoning, and you've looked worse than dead for the last three hours, and that's all you can say to me? _Itsu tabemasu ka?_ Have you no sense of basic self-preservation!" The blonde was about two inches away from yelling, and Gohan nevertheless cringed.

"I'm sorry. Wait, what do you mean, 'worse that dead'?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side and allowing Kira the opportunity to pounce him and nuzzle his cheek. Sasuke sighed, face now beginning to return to its normal color.

"I mean 'worse than dead', as in no movement, pasty complexion, low heartbeat, next to no vital signs, etc. If I didn't know that you were alive, I would have freaked and you would have been buried already." Sasuke retorted. Gohan was tempted to tell him that it seemed as if the older boy had indeed freaked out, but held his tongue. He was sick, and the last thing he needed was an irate shinobi on his hands.

That, and his inner contemplations were beginning to get to him.

He knew it really wasn't healthy to muse about the rules of the universe when one should be resting one's body and mind, but he couldn't see how it could be helped.

_I'd rather die than have those nightmares._

_I'd rather have the nightmares than engage combat with my father._

_I'd rather engage that combat than kill my father._

_I'd rather kill my father than die._

_I don't want to die._

It was a terrible circle, he knew, but it was one that he couldn't seem to be able to break out of. He knew deep down of what was going to happen that one day when he pushed Goku into the valley of ashes, the hell of insanity that would claim him. He knew what the outcome would be.

_I don't want to die._

_I'm scared to die.  
_

"Wow."

"Don't even say it, 'Shura."

"What? What was I going to say?"

"You're going to go on one your little, Cities-Need-To-Die-Like-Now tangents, I know you are."

"Huh? What are those? Sasu-san?"

"Don't worry, Ruka-chan, you'll learn soon enough."

Scowling, Gohan pouted and stuck out his tongue.

"I don't go on those tangents _all_ the time." he complained, glaring good-naturedly at his friend.

"Oh, of course not." Sasuke replied jokingly, "Just every time we enter a city."

"Do not."

"Of course you do." The older boy retorted. "You sulk, Kira bitches, Pika-chan whines," he began listing said things off on his fingers. "Not always in that order, but it's always a matter of time." Suddenly Haruka giggled, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What?" Both boys asked as one. She shook her head.

"Nothing." Gohan looked at her skeptically. She grinned at him. "I'm serious, I just think it's cool that you two act like you have this conversation a lot."

"Well, we do." Sasuke commented, then growled at Gohan, "Every time we enter a single damn city…" The younger boy smiled cheekily at his friend and earned himself a concerned look. "What's wrong?" The blonde inquired quietly, striding up to stand beside Gohan, "Something's wrong." Ebony eyes blinked, startled, and Gohan shrugged.

"Nothing." he muttered, but wasn't surprised when Sasuke didn't buy it, reaching out and pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"Your mask is slipping." He hissed, just loud enough for Gohan to hear, "I can see it. Once we give Ruka-chan something to do, we're going to talk." Gohan scowled at him and began walking just a bit faster, Kira and Aoi on his heels, staring up at him in concern. Pikachu, however, stayed behind.

:Watch out for him. : She commented quietly, and Sasuke had a difficult time understanding her, despite the fact that she was there constantly. He was getting better, but it took time, deciphering her language with what she told him.

It seemed so much easier to understand Aoi, most likely because she was always so clear in what she meant, which meant less interpreting half-meanings. If Aoi had something to say to him, she said it straight out, no excuses, something the shinobi appreciated.

"Ruka-chan!" Sasuke called out suddenly, grinning as said girl whirled, sticking her tongue out at the nickname. "What don't you check out that mall over there? 'Shura and I need to go find a hotel, and we'll call you when we do, okay?"

The girl grinned broadly and wasted no time in dashing into the mall, after hurriedly handing Hikaru to her daddy.

Sasuke sighed.

"Now come on." He ordered, aiming the remark at his friend, "There's a park nearby." Silent, Gohan nodded, and said nothing as Sasuke gently took his arm and lead him to a bench before sitting them both down. "Okay, speak to me. What's on your mind?"

There was no reply, but the look on the hybrid's face was enough to clue anyone in. In only a few seconds, his face had gotten a hurt, rather lost expression, as if something had happened that he just didn't know what to do about.

"I just don't know anymore." he muttered. "Everything's just crashing down. Just crashing down on me."

"How so?" Sasuke asked patiently, knowing better than to rush into this. Knowing full well that if he was pushed, Son Gohan pushed back, and hard.

"It's like a disease," Gohan compared, "A disease that's just festering inside me. Like the one in my father." He added quietly.

"Don't say things like that." Sasuke snapped, "You're nothing like him, and you know it." Kira and Aoi bristled in agreement.

_How do you know that?_

Sasuke's face was angry, but his eyes told a different story. Sparks flared in them, and Gohan found that he couldn't look away as his friend leaned in close and snagged his shoulder with a gloved hand.

"I'm telling you, you're not like that." the shinobi insisted vehemently, holding the hybrid's gaze for about fifteen seconds before letting him go. "You understand?" Slowly, a tiny, almost imperceptible smile curled itself over Gohan's features and the younger boy nodded, several locks of his hair falling into his eyes as he did so.

"Okay."

And then, he should have expected it. He really should have. Come to think of it, both of them should have seen it coming, but didn't. Ha ha for them.

Quick as a flash, both boys were tackled, Kira pouncing flat onto her trainer and Aoi following her lead, missing, and squishing Sasuke.

Blinking a bit, Gohan just sat there, before his face went a light shade of pink and he started laughing, a genuine, innocent sound ringing of spring bells. Then Sasuke joined in with him, his own voice mixing with the other boy's, sounding like a brisk wind.

:Hey, enough with the angsting up in here: Kira shouted, keeping her paws firmly planted on her trainer's shoulders:Let's go do something fun:

"Like what?" Gohan inquired, shoving her off and sitting up, hair once again falling into his face.

Mwahahahahahaha……

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?  
And because I knew you:  
Because I knew you:  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good_!"

Gohan sang out, voice mingling lightly with the gentle chimes of the background track of the music. Sasuke sat still, plopped on a squishy couch, flipping through a thick book of track listings, placing check marks beside whichever ones he wanted to sing.

Soon after declaring that they were going to go do some karaoke, Sasuke called up a hotel, booked three rooms, and then called Haruka, telling her that they were going out and giving her directions to the hotel. Haruka hadn't been angry in the slightest that she wasn't going, on the contrary, she disliked karaoke with a passion, apparently, and was more than happy to let them go by themselves.

"Oi, 'Shura?"

"_Nani? _" the boy replied, in a singsong tone, sitting down and taking hold of the book.

"Let's sing Evergreen next, okayhuh?" Sasuke trailed off as the door slammed open and two people burst in. The four just sat there, staying at each other, before the girl blushed and began cackling.

"Ummm… Nya?" Gohan blinked, strangely reminded of a certain spontaneous goddess.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl began, "We didn't think anyone was in here!"

"It's all right," said Sasuke, grinning, "We've done plenty of dumb stuff ourselves."

"By the way, my name's Kiara. Moon Kiara." the girl said, holding out a hand, her blue eyes laughing.

"And I'm Asakura Die." the other boy stated, swishing his red bangs out of his face, "It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto. I'm Takahara Sasuke, and this is-"

"Kagurazaka Ashura _desu_." Gohan picked up, bowing slightly before he was promptly glomped.

"_The _Kagurazaka Ashura-san? Seriously?" Kiara exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

"Your name sounds familiar, Moon-san. You wouldn't happen to specialize in shadow pokemon, would you?" Gohan inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, you've really heard of me!" Kiara asked looking ecstatic, "I'm so happy!"

"I thought so, and you, Asakura-san, I believe that you work with ghosts, correct?"

"That's right," Die answered, pushing his glasses up his nose and flopping on the couch, "Hey, can we hang with you guys? Those dorks up at the front sent us in here anyway, and we paid money for what? Full rooms?"

"Yeah," Kiara started, "I'd love to get to know you guys better, you know?"

Getting to his feet, Sasuke stood and held his arms out, at the same time watching Kira and Aoi inspect the large Mightyena at Kiara's feet and the Banette circling around Die.

"Oh," Kiara commented, "This is Dark," Dark gave a loud bark, "And that's Puppeteer, also known as Puppet-chan." she gestured at the Banette. Puppet-chan whistled a bit at the inquisitive sniffs. Then, the girl grinned, stepping forward and swiping the thick book away from Sasuke. "I call Papa Lapped A Pap Lopped!" she exclaimed loudly, and was promptly glared at by the temperamental shinobi.

"Hey, no way!" Sasuke protested, "I was just about to call that!"

"Prove it." Kiara challenged him, and followed the thrust finger onto said page, "What are you talking about? Baka, that's a fingerprint."

"But they're _my_ fingerprints!" Sasuke declared, and Gohan and Die sighed as one and moved to stand in front of their friends.

"Could we be mature about this please?" Gohan inquired, "It would be known as a duet, ever heard of one?" Sasuke scowled at him.

"Dude, you want me to sing with _her!_ Besides," he directed this remark to Kiara, "Do you have any idea of what this song would be about?"

"Of course." the girl retorted, "But I'm surprised that an idiot like you would know. After all-"

"Don't even start, Kiara." Die said shortly, "Don't start any more of your little tiffs, alright?"

As if on cue, the girl scowled at him, but silenced herself. For about two seconds.

"Fine then," she huffed, "If you're too prissy to sing with me, sing something with Kagurazaka-san over there. He looks bored." Gohan winced. He hadn't been prepared for _that_ barb, who knew that one girl could be so sarcastic? Sasuke hissed darkly and swiped back the book. The two other boys shot glances at each other, and had it been an anime, sweatdrops would have been pouring down their heads.

"'Shura, you up?"

With a sigh, Gohan nodded and began reading song titles over his friend's shoulder, and grinned when Sasuke moved the book so to accommodate him better.

"Hey, how about Salsa Bazaar? I love that song!" The hybrid beamed, and that sunny, disarming smile hit its mark completely. In a flash, despite the fact that that song rather frightened him with it's strange but catchy rhythms and bouncing, invigorating lyrics, Sasuke had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, why not?"

And thus, the doom of the world as we knew it was imminent.

_Koishi ni korori tsumazuki ga chide_

_Koi no nayami mo tsuki nai mono de_

_Shiriasu raifu sutetai kimi e_

_Ima okuru mahou no Kotoba!_

_**Suddenly tripping on a pebble**_

_**All my worries with love end**_

_**I want to throw away this serious life**_

_**Now I send these magic words to you!**_

_Peek-a-Boo jumon tonaete_

_Peek-a-Boo omoi no mama de!_

_**Peek-a-Boo chant this spell**_

_**Peek-a-Boo with all your feelings!**_

_Pinku no zou ga odori hajimeru_

_Neko wa waratte kiesou ni naru_

_Nobotte shizumu taiyou ja nakute_

_Mawaru no wa kochira da sou de!_

_**The pink elephant starts to dance**_

_**The cat smiles and vanishes**_

_**Even though the sun rises and sets**_

_**I heard I'm the one going around!**_

_Shinjirarenai koto bakari_

_Fueru no sabishii kara_

_Kazoe kirenai kami-sama o_

_Ryoute ni daite Peek-a-Boo!_

_**When you just can't believe in this**_

_**Because you're so lonely**_

_**Embrace the God who never stops counting (The tears)**_

_**In your hands Peek-a-Boo!**_

_Me ni mienai koto no hou ga_

_Taisetsu da to Don't you know?_

_Egao wa kazoenakute ii_

_Wasurenaide Peek-a-Boo!_

_**The things that are invisible**_

_**Are very important! Don't you know?**_

_**It's okay if your smile stops counting (the tears)**_

_**Don't forget that! Peek-a-Boo!  
**_

"And just where have you two been?" Haruka asked late that night upon seeing both boys collapse into the hotel beds, Gohan giving Hikaru a quick hug and Sasuke patting Hinote on the head. The girl scowled at the blissfully happy expressions on both of their faces and sighed. "Do you two have any idea of just how much this room cost? Looks like that sundress is out of the question." Blue eyes closed and she sighed again.

"I'm sorry," Gohan apologized, noticing just how upset she was, and knew full well that Haruka was prone to grumpiness and emotional outbreaks when she was either a) worried, or b) staying up too late. In this case, it had obviously been both, therefore doom was imminent. "We stayed out really late in karaoke, and then we went out to some party. If it makes you feel any better, I had a terrible time at that last bit."

"Yeah, 'Ruka-chan. We made plans to go out tomorrow for lunch with our new friends, and you can come with, if you want. Besides," Sasuke commented, "Kiara likes shopping too, and will most likely be dragging us guys to some girly stores, you'll have a blast."

Haruka made no response, but made a strange mutter under her breath and pulled her covers up over her head. "Ah, a bed." They heard her coo, "Sure beats the trees.." And then there was nothing but her heavy, even breathing filling the room, proving sleep.

"Hey, Sasu-kun?"

"Un, 'Shura?"

"I had a good time tonight, thanks for cheering me up. I needed it."

There was a huff, most likely signifying an embarrassed blush from the shinobi.

"Don't mention it, punk."

"_Oyasumi nasai_."

"Oyasumi, _bouya_. Don't worry." The last bit was said bluntly, "You're not your dad. I promise. I promise."

END CHAPTER

Gomen about the wait, I didn't mean to take so long. I'm not used to angst.

So, anyway, READ AND REVIEW (Hint on the caps), and I hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to whack me over the head to get me to write, okay?

By the way, if anyone who reads this has a LiveJournal and wants update notices or just to be my friend, go to my homepage and comment! I like new friends!


	5. Yayare Houda Kaecha Dou Dai? Atatte Kuda...

CHAPTER FIVE, Yayare Houdai Kaecha Dou Dai? Atatte Kudaketemo!

Salazarfalcon

CHAPTER TRANSLATION: Suffer as Much as You Want, How Will You Change? Face it, Even if You Break!

NOTES: The majority of this chapter is written the crack-ness of Wonderful World, by TETSU69. Fear the Tetsu. Also Memories, and other such beautiful songs written by Gackt. Ph34r the Gackt. See if you can tell which songs were used where!

MORE NOTES: This chapter might be kind of boring to some people, but what the hell do I know? **I fucking hate QuickEdit, it needs to go to fucking hell. It screws the hell out of all my speech, so if anyone knows how to get the fucking hell around this, it would be most appreciated. I'm going to go kill something.**

**Yes, as you can most likely guess, all my speech is messed up. Please don't yell at me, it's not my fault, I don't know how to fix this. Help!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Stop calling me, damnit!

REVIEWS:

**TheShadowPanther: **Okay, okay, don't yell at me! I put in translations! Happy:cries and cringes: And see, I put in your chara, just don't be ticked if I don't quite get her character right, okay:plead:

Tobi: Oh, wow.

Falcon: Glad to see you're better, ChibiMuse.

Tobi: Yep, I'm back and ready to go!

Falcon: Thank you Jesus. :sigh of relief:

**MarshmellowDragon: **Hello there:waves: As for your question, yes. Yes he is. I'm not saying anything else:gleeful cackle:

**Nytingale: **Hey! I'm not saying anything about anyone killing anyone, so you have to wait. :grins and waggles finger: But if it does come to that, Gohan won't have an easy time of it, he's already sensitive enough. By the way, Papa lapped a pap lopped is a song by the amazing artist, Gackt. Gackt is love. Go listen to him.

**Begin:**

Gohan decided the next morning that he was never going to a single party ever again. The saiyan physique may have been perfect for battle, but there was no freakin' way that his head could handle such loud music. EVER. No exceptions. Sasuke had seemed to enjoy it, but the hybrid swore that he could still hear the crushing, pounding beat ringing shrilly in his head. Groaning, the boy turned over, snuggling into Kira's soft fur.

:Quit moving: Pikachu ordered from where she slept, curled up in a ball on his head:If you knock me off, I'm gonna shock you a good one. :

"Wake up, sunshine!"

Growling, Gohan opened one blurry, onyx eye, saw both Sasuke and Haruka looming over him, and promptly turned over, burying his face in his pillow.

"Don't speak to me," he mumbled, "Don't come near me." a shaking finger pointed right at the shinobi, "I'm never speaking to you again."

"Oh, don't be a baby, 'Shura! I never _made_ you go, per say." Sasuke told him, "Now, we promised to meet Kiara-san and Die-san for lunch today, and we're already late. So get up, wake up, get dressed, and we'll go. Okay?"

Shaking the pain and sleep that he could out of his brain, Gohan sat up, scowled at his friend, and got up, taking a record time shower, before coming out and pulling on a pair of black pants, skintight silver tee-shirt, boots, and silver jewelry. Remembering full well how bad his vision was when he first woke, Gohan forwent his customary Post-Party-Pre-Planned Event contacts, and settled for a pair of thin, wire-framed glasses. Normally, his vision was top-notch, but the hybrid had a tendency to run into things when he wasn't feeling well, and they all thought it best for him to wear something of the sort. Finally, after clipping his belt that held his pokeballs, he snapped Kira and Aoi's collars gently around their necks, scooped up Hikaru, and gestured for Pikachu to hop up onto his head.

"Well?" he inquired, "Lets go."

Sasuke shook his head knowingly, as he and Haruka made out the door first, watching in amusement as Gohan almost ran into the frame.

"Jeez, 'Shura. Don't kill yourself on the way there."

**Scene change:**

"Kagurazaka-kun, Takahara-kun, you're here!"

"Good morning, Kagurazaka-san. Takahara-san."

Smiling, Sasuke waved at the two who had reserved a table at a small restaurant.

"Hi."

"What's wrong with Kagurazaka-kun?" Kiara asked, "He doesn't look so good."

"The party last night didn't agree with him," Sasuke responded, sitting down and guiding Gohan over to sit next to him, with the grace of one used to doing such things and appeared to take great pleasure in it. "Oh, by the way, this is Hakamatsu Haruka. She just started out about four months ago, she wants to enter contests." Shyly, Haruka waved.

"Um, hi."

"Yay!" Kiara shouted, leaping up and glomping Haruka, who gaped. "Another girl! And you're so CUTE! I love little kids!" Suddenly, Haruka glared.

"Little kid? I'm not a little kid!"

"Call me anee-san!" the elder girl cooed, "Just call me big sis--"

"Ignore her," Die said, deadpan, "She's kind of an idiot. If she molests you, I'm sorry."

Sasuke merely blinked, before waving over a waitress, who took all of their drink orders, grinning as Gohan ordered a glass of water and a Tylenol.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Die inquired gently, gazing over the short boy with concern, "I've never seen anyone with that kind of reaction."

"He's alright, just give him time to take his medicine and wake up, and he'll be alright." Sasuke told him, then with a start, his head whipped around, and he stared in shock as the door opened with a light jingle and an unfamiliar girl walked in, a large Houndoom at her side.

The shinobi's face drained of color, and slowly he began edging under the table, unaware of the others gaping at him as if he were a complete idiot. Gohan blinked, Tylenol helping immensely with his headache, allowing him coherency with the outside world.

"_Nan desu ka_?" he inquired, and at his soft tone, the girl turned, green eyes widening upon seeing Sasuke.

"SASU-CHAN!" she roared, turned, and dove right at him, aiming right on and tackling the boy to the ground. Sasuke groaned.

"Owww… Get off me, birdbrain." he growled, and the girl pouted.

"Aren't you happy to see me, Sasu-chan?" Cue large, watery, shojo, puppy dog eyes that sparkled like in fluffy girly manga, and Sasuke was forced to look away.

"Not in the slightest." he said, miffed at the fact that he was in the middle of a nice restaurant being sat on.

"You're nasty." she told him, grabbing his upper arm and wrenching him up, and dragging him over to sit down at their table, seemingly inviting herself. Kiara grinned, apparently finding nothing unusual in this fact and seeing a kindred female, cheerfully introduced herself.

"Hiya, my name's Moon Kiara, what's yours? I guess you're a friend of Takahara-kun?"

The girl nodded.

"Hai, I'm Kurai Tori, trainer extraordinaire!"

"Hey, nice to meet ya, girl! Put 'er there!" Kiara declared, and the two shook hands. "That's Asakura Die-kun, Hakamatsu Haruka-chan, and Kagurazaka-"

"I know him." Tori said, nodding neutrally at Gohan, who nodded back and unconsciously rubbed Aoi's head.

:Oh, I remember this chick: Kira stated:She's the one who doesn't like you, isn't she:

_Kind of,_ the boy replied in thought-speak, _Actually, it's more of a neutrality than anything else. And I don't really have a problem with it, so don't get all hissy._

Tori had short, spiky red-violet hair just past her ears and bangs that stuck straight up like some bird's nest, the kind that mothers always seemed to want to tame and/or chop off. As it turned out, she was a year older than Sasuke, and had apparently grown up with him, before going off on her own training journey. From there on, she had decided that she wanted only to train either dark, bird, or dragon-type pokemon, and had only seen Sasuke in the tree years that they had been apart six months ago.

She seemed rather wary of Gohan, and when asked about it, the boy looked away, Sasuke scowled, and she stated simply, "I don't like or dislike him. But he's good with pokemon." Kiara had blinked, but soon struck up a conversation on pokemon therapy for traumatized children, and the subject was left alone as they all got into the debate.

Gohan was all for it, arguing that kids needed something to depend on, and with a pokemon's unwavering loyalty to those it cared about, they were probably the best thing to help soothe anyone, emotionally _and_ psychologically. That was speaking from experience, and him remembering what had happened soon after the senshi's arrival. It had involved explosions, fires, and in the end, an emotionally drained saiyan clinging onto anyone who would listen to his heart.

Tori, on the other hand, held firm in the fact that if something like that was to work, an adult should be there if the child wasn't used to the pokemon, and therefore said child would refuse to open up, thus said process would prove useless. Surprisingly, Kiara agreed fully with the hybrid, whilst Haruka sided with Tori, and Sasuke vouched for a happy medium, until Die told them that they were all getting stared at with their fired up shouting and debating, and to shut up that instant.

"Oi, how about a battle, Sasu-chan?" Tori offered, and with a surprised expression plastered on his face, the shinobi agreed and got to his feet.

"There's a park just a few streets down from here," Kiara informed them, "Pokemon battles are allowed."

Gohan personally thought that one of the reasons Tori seemed to dislike him was because of Hinote, but had to admire her for not showing hostility towards him. And he didn't blame her pokemon at all for how they acted. After all, it was understandable that they would be wary of him, after all, just how often does one come across the Chosen Child?

**Scene Change:**

"Five on five all right with you?" Tori asked, taking off her bag and strapping a belt around her waist and gesturing for her Houndoom, Charon, back. Now dead serious, Sasuke nodded, detaching a pokeball and asking Hinote to go and sit with Gohan, who had perched himself on top of the monkey bars at the small swing set located near where the battle would take place.

"Fine." the boy stated. "Vaporeon, if you would." He lazily tossed the ball and in a flash of white light the pokemon stood there, ready for battle. Tori tsk'ed at him.

"Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, haven't you learned? I guess you're still the reckless little boy I remember, ne?" Sasuke remained silent. "This is just like the old days, I suppose. Melantha, get ready." With another flash, a rather large, powerful looking Sableye floated next to Tori. "Melantha, night shade!"

"Vaporeon, use acid armor!" Vaporeon shimmered and suddenly there was nothing but empty space where she had been standing. Tori scowled as her pokemon's attack ricocheted off. "Vaporeon, water gun!"

"As usual, nothing's changed." Tori announced, "Same attacks, same everything. I should trounce you, just like I did last time."

"Not this time! Aim your attack at the ground and then use return!"

Vaporeon nodded and obliged, sending out a spray that sent up dirt clods and chunks of grass that actually boosted her up into the sky, before releasing her other attack.

"Dodge it!" Tori shouted, but it was no use. Her Sableye was promptly lying on the ground with swirlies for eyes. Sasuke smirked as she recalled her fallen pokemon.

"Not so usual now, ne? " he asked, and Gohan was rather surprised to hear a tone mixing together triumph, pleasure, and a strange sense of scorn.

"Oh shut up." the girl growled, sending out a Dragonair. "Taino, hyper beam!" It was no contest. In one swift zap, Vaporeon was out like a light, and being recalled.

"Damn it," Sasuke growled, then sent out his Raichu. "Raichu, Thunder, now!" And Taino was fried, but not without the dragon putting in a defiant hiss and spouting off a dragon blast before fainting. Tori scowled, hissing in a manner much like her pokemon's, and sending out a large Altaria. Sasuke frowned. She must have been getting anxious, to make a beginner's mistake like that. He, of course, said so, only to be rewarded with a smirk.

"_Anata wa baka desu_." she stated simply, before ordering the bird into an attack, a vicious body slam that took out half of Raichu's HP. The blonde scowled and recalled his panting pokemon and sent out a Haunter, one that didn't even wait for his command before rashly Night-shading Altaria. Bad Haunter. Smirk.

Tori glared.

"Would you please simply admit that I've gotten better?" Sasuke called. The girl's face brightened, but otherwise she said nothing.

"Eat this, Sasu-chan!" This time, a large, energetic Skarmory, and elegant creature that did several swoops and dives upon entry, voicing his confidence to the world. "Thanatos, Hyper beam!"

"Dodge it Haunter, and Hyper beam it right back!" the shinobi ordered, and surprisingly the attack pattern worked. In seconds. Thanatos was down for the count, and Sasuke grinned triumphantly. "Well? What next?" There was no response from Tori as she returned Thanatos. Then, she turned around, stood, and pulled off her glove, tossing it into the arena. "_Nani yo_?" Tori's eyes were shadowed as she stared him down.

"I forfeit." She said without emotion. "I give up, I don't want them hurt anymore."

**Scene Change:**

"I can't believe I lost…." Tori muttered, after gaining her pokeballs back from the center, "I can't believe it. I've never lost to Sasuke before."

"Well, you did this time." Gohan spoke up, surprising them all. He had been unusually quiet all day, but especially since the battle, and Tori jolted, staring at him.

"Shut up." she growled, going a light red, "What would you know?"

"If you would, don't take your frustration out on me," the hybrid stated calmly, "I'm not the one you're upset with, so don't start." His face remained calm as he stared down the other girl, watching the emotions fly across her face. "You're not even angry, are you? You're upset because you think that you lost because you didn't train enough, isn't it?" A darkening of her blush was enough to signify that the little comment was right on, "Anyway, I'm not the one you should talk to about that."

Sasuke remained quiet as well, and stared stubbornly at the ground as his friend stared them all down, before turning and walking right out the door.

"I'm going back to the hotel. Moon-san, Asakura-san, I'm sorry that I wasn't as good of company as I should have been. Thank you for the good time, even if I didn't show it." he said, and with Kira and Aoi sticking close to him left the center, boots making quiet tapping sounds against the payment.

"I think I'll go too, and stop by that convenience store by the hotel, we're out of antidotes." Haruka said hurriedly, before rushing out as well with a frenzied wave back.

"Us, as well." Die commented quietly, "Thank you for the good time."

And then they were gone as well, leaving Tori and Sasuke alone in the darkening center. Both merely stared at each other, before Tori spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I was being a poor sport. I shouldn't have been upset. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Kagurazaka. I shouldn't-"

"Hey, it's fine." Sasuke interrupted. She jolted. "Don't worry, he wasn't angry with you, otherwise he would have snapped at you. And I can understand why you're frustrated. But listen, instead of thinking of how much it hurts to lose, why don't you try to think of how it feels for me to win? You know I've never beaten you before." Seeing that it wasn't really helping, the shinobi reached out and patted his friend on the head. Suddenly, Tori sniffed.

"I'm sorry. For getting so serious, and everything."

"Hush."

"But you know that I can't help how I feel about Kagurazaka. Even my pokemon like him, even before they met him and though it confuses them, and I can't help that I feel like he took you away from me. I can't." Tori stared furiously at the ground, "I know it's not right and it's biased, but that's just how I feel. I can respect him, but I can't like him."

"And that's fine." Sasuke insisted, "It's fine if you feel like that. But you should at least give him a chance, just to see." And then he stopped, looking pensive, "Hey, where are you staying?" he suddenly switched conversation topics, and Tori blinked, adjusting her messenger bag over her jacket.

"Er, in a hotel, it's on the other end of town."

"Well, good lord! I can't let you walk back by yourself. It's not safe for a girl to go all that way by herself." With a start and yell, he was smacked upside the head, and Tori sniffed at him, tossing her head a bit.

"Did I really just hear you say that, to the girl who can still kick your ass? I would watch myself, Sasu-chan, before everyone you know sees your naked baby pictures. _Including _Kagurazaka."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?"

Their bickering continued right out the pokemon center.

**Scene Change:**

:Well, someone's upset. : Kira commented, as her trainer read over the letter he was currently editing for the sixth time, due to copious amounts of rage and swear words. He had finally decided to write a letter back to where he considered home, and knew that it would ruffle more than a few feathers.

After all, Oak had lost his favorite assistant, Vegeta a sparring partner, Piccolo his intelligent conversation, and Goku? Well, Gohan really didn't think that his father would care. As it was the letter read:

_Dear minna-san,_

_I'm sorry I ditched everyone. I know it probably didn't matter to most several of you, but that I can't really help. Please tell father to_ **kiss my arse** _not to worry. Also, I'm not dead, or hurt, or_ **lying in a ditch somewhere** or _being chronically depressed, so stop running about like _**idiots**_ chickens with their heads cut off, like I know you are. Tell Goten that I love him, and Trunks that I'll be home soon, okay? I know that both of the little guys are probably upset about the whole thing._

_By the way, Bulma-san, I finished that mini-computer we had that bet going on that you said I couldn't do, you owe me three-thousand yen, I expect to be paid in full when I get back. I was only half-joking there, I really do expect to be paid back for it. Piccolo-san, I know you're probably very angry with me for skipping out without telling you, but please don't be mad at me. I care for you very much, and I didn't mean to piss you off, if that's the case._

_Vegeta-san, I'll see you when I get back, and I'll be fully prepared to bash your brains in, like I always do. Can you tell that I'm laughing at you here? Ha ha. Cue maniacal cackling over here. No, I'm not going to get myself hurt, don't get all hissy, I know you, you_ **insufferable jackass** _worrywart._

_Father , **you asshole**. Well, what can I really say to you? I can't really say don't worry, I know you won't. Please don't kid yourself in thinking you were the reason I left, you don't hold much sway on me._

_Everyone else, I'm sorry if I worried you, but I needed to get away from everything._

_Sincerely, _

_Son Gohan_

:Somehow, I don't think that that will reassure them much. : Pikachu commented dryly, munching on a green grape:Your sarcasm's showing through again. :

"Oh, shut up." In no time at all, the letter was re-written again, a silver pokeball had opened and a perky-looking Tailow popped out, chirping at him. "Could you take this to Pallet Town, please? If you would, I would really appreciate it."

:Pallet Town? Sure, sure, master, no problemo, can do, no issues! I can get it there in a day, sure can, sure can! Yup, yup: The little bird chirped manically, but held still as Gohan tied the letter to its leg.

"Be safe." He told it sternly, and the Tailow cheeped eagerly at him and pecked him on the nose before swooping out the window. Then, he sighed.

:Daddy: Hikaru inquired:What's wrong? Why is Daddy so sad? Tell Hikaru: the little Charmander inquired, and was promptly scooped up in a hug, pressing gently up against Gohan's chest.

:Master? What's troubling you: Aoi asked, curling around the hybrid's back, prompting him to lay against her.

:Gohan: Pikachu this time.

Kira said nothing, but settled herself over his legs, stretching out and staring concernedly up at him.

"Just- don't go." Gohan said finally, "Just don't leave me."

:Don't worry: Aoi assured him in a motherly fashion:We'll be here, as long as you'll have us. If there is one thing you should never worry about, it's that. :

"I feel like such an idiot-"

:Don't. : Pikachu ordered him:Just hush, and relax. You can't hide from us, and you know it. You can fool Haruka, and to an extent, Sasuke, but you can't fool us. :

There was no response from the miniature saiyan but a quiet sigh, and the boy curled up on the bed next to Aoi, clutching Pikachu to his chest.

:Just go to sleep, Master Gohan: Aoi crooned to him gently, and from outside the window crickets could be heard playing their tiny violins:Just sleep. : The moon shone in full through the window, casting beams of soft light on the already sleeping hybrid's face, and slowly four pairs of eyes closed, submitting to the night.

**Scene Change:**

Gohan was up early the next morning, suspecting that the early bedtime had quite a bit to do with it. He was tempted to dump a bucket of water on Sasuke but decided against it, seeing the elder boy sprawled out on the couch, obviously too exhausted to make it to his bed. Haruka was still curled up in her bed, and he showered quickly and pulled on a random outfit, before prodding his pokemon awake and heading out to the public park, which held a large area for exercising pokemon, located behind the school, beside the gym.

Several children were playing in it, obviously from the elementary class, learning from an older student, older than Gohan, about seventeen, who was doing something with a cute, young Ponyta. They started upon seeing the saiyan entering the gate and closing it, pulling out a ball and releasing a Rapidash, in fact, the same Rapidash he had ridden to Hoenn on.

The pokemon let out a loud yawn and stretched, before gazing curiously at all the faces staring at him, then lowering his head to munch on some grass. Gohan was startled when the boy teaching the younger children came over to him.

The boy had light blue hair cropped short but with long bangs, and blue eyes of the same color, and wore dusty jeans with a red plaid t-shirt. His face looked kind, and he smiled disarmingly.

"Can I help you?" Gohan asked politely, with a small bow.

"I was hoping so." the boy answered with a replying bow, "My name's Akira, I was just in the middle of a discussion, and I was hoping that maybe you could help me out. We're working on Ponyta, and its evolution, but I don't have a Rapidash to show them. Maybe you could, I don't know, help us out a little?" Akira seemed sincere, Gohan noted, and the Ponyta was happy and well cared for, so the younger boy accepted.

"Sure, why not? Oi, Hitori, get over here." Gohan called jokingly to his grazing pokemon, who picked up his head and made his way over. Meanwhile, Akira was herding the group of little children that way, and easily got them sat down on the grass to stare attentively up at Gohan. Said saiyan was greeting the Ponyta who's curiosity had gotten the better of her, and said Ponyta was now in the process of nibbling on some of his jewelry.

"Thanks so much," Akira commented, "Now class, listen closely to him and pay attention."

"Hai, sensei!" the children said as one, looking eager. Gohan cleared his throat.

"Um, okay. Guys, this is a Rapidash, the evolution of Ponyta. Ponyta evolve at level forty, so by the look of things, yours should evolve in about ten more levels, watch for it. When they get ready to evolve, a Ponyta's flames grow brighter and the pokemon will get very tense and might snap a little bit, even if it has the sweetest temperament in the world, because evolving take a lot of energy, and most of the time a Ponyta is too small to be able to easily hold all of that energy. So when it's getting ready to evolve, it's best to take it out on long rides or walks, to burn off the excess energy." he began. Gohan was normally uncomfortable talking to people he didn't know, but this wasn't talking, it was a discussion, and therefore didn't count as conversation. This was teaching, something that was quite easy to the hybrid, and it was about something he was very knowledgeable about.

"Now, Rapidash can reach speeds of up to seventy miles per hour, which makes them the fastest land pokemon known to man, so when riding them, it takes a lot of training for both the pokemon and the trainer to work together."

"What new attacks can it learn?" A little girl with blonde pigtails inquired, watching as Hitori nuzzled his trainer affectionately. Gohan smiled, now this was something he enjoyed doing!

"Well, it learns Fire Spin as it evolves, and can also learn more physical attacks like Body Slam, that wouldn't be possible in a smaller form."

"Doesn't it hurt to touch it's flames, since they're bigger?" a little boy asked, and the hybrid shook his head, running a hand through his Hitori's mane.

"No, not at all. Despite the fact that the flames are bigger, the rule of trust still applies. Hitori won't burn me because he trusts me."

Gohan continued for another hour, and he was surprised that he could hold the class's attention for that long; he knew even Sasani, as dedicated as he was, couldn't sit still that long. Eventually, when he had said all he could, he had haltered Hitori, just to be safe, and had allowed the children to ride him, with the pokemon's permission. They had giggled when the horse had turned his head to nibble at their shoestrings playfully, and squeaked when they got off and Hitori snuffled in their faces. Even Akira joined in a bit, engaging in an amusing game of Chicken on his Ponyta, whom Gohan found out was named Daffodil, with Gohan on Hitori. The two pokemon had even gotten into it, nuzzling and pushing playfully at each other good naturedly until Gohan had stuck his tongue out and shoved Akira off, the boy landing on his butt, laughing hysterically as he did.

But finally, Akira announced that they all had to go back to the school, thanked Gohan for the lesson and for the game, and they left out the back gate, all the children talking excitedly about what all they were going to tell Roxanne. Gohan smiled and waved as they left, before flopping on his back contentedly. The morning was still young, and there was nothing nicer than being outside with no one to bother you.

:Now this: Pikachu began:Was a good idea. :

:Definitely one of your better. : Kira agreed, stretching out, violet eyes focused on the clouds going by. Gohan sighed, watching as well.

"The wind is changing." was all he said, and Aoi stared at him sympathetically.

:Ah. :

"It means I have to go home soon."

**Scene Change:**

"I hate rain I hate rain I hate rain.." Haruka muttered later. The group of them were on route to Fortree City several months later, and for the last week the weather had been nothing but rain. It was still about three more days before they would reach their destination, and they were all at about the end of their patience.

Haruka simply disliked rain, Sasuke was irritated because Hinote had his poncho and because they were riding triple on Kiseki, the newly discovered and as-of-yet unnamed evolution of Rapidash, Pikachu hated rain and was curled up in Gohan's jacket as was Hikaru, whilst Kira walked grumpily underneath Kiseki, who was covered up in a Fire Sheet. Aoi seemed to be the only one enjoying herself, and Gohan was passing the time and Haruka's griping by singing quietly to himself just over the sound of the thunder.

"_Mawaru, mawaru okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa… ima le miserables…_"

"Here's to that." Haruka muttered, brushing some water droplets off her face that managed to get inside her poncho, "Miserable indeed." Gohan blinked and glanced at her in bemusement, before scowling.

"You know, you could be a bit more accommodating. None of us really like this." That was about as close to a reprimand as the saiyan got, and Haruka blushed, turning her head to stare fiercely as Kiseki's back in embarrassment.

: Master, this really is kind of miserable. : Kiseki stated, and calmed when her trainer's hand patted her neck.

"I'm sorry, it _was _my idea to leave when we did, I didn't mean for this to happen." Gohan commented apologetically, and was promptly whacked upside the head by a certain blonde shinobi.

"Don't worry about it, if we had had any worries we wouldn't have left. We were all dumb and that's why we're paying for it."

"I think Sasshi-san is having a good laugh at my expense, he was still a bit pissed at me for choosing this place last time I saw him," the saiyan muttered darkly, tilting his head upward to stare into the endless, dark canopy of trees. "I'm actually kinda worried, some of these trees look like they're about to fall over."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Haruka protested, "Now I won't be able to stop thinking about! Zaka-san, you're such a jerk!"

Gohan sent her a mischievous grin.

"It'll stop you from complaining, anyway."

"Zaka-_san_!"

"You know, 'Shura, it might be best to stop provoking Ruka-chan right about now."

"Relax, Sasuke. You know it's not my fault she's easy to pick on."

"ZAKA-SAAAAAN!"

"Ouch."

"Owie… Hey, I think my pokemon are giving us all stink eye.."

"No, really. I never would have guessed." Sasuke growled.

: You know what: Kira began: You're all getting on each other's nerves and ours. Why don't you all be quiet and ignore each other for awhile--yeek:

"What the-?" Gohan question, before Kiseki snorted.

: Master, this mud is giving both of us a few issues. : And sure enough, Kiseki was elbow up in the thick mud, her head down and straight out, struggling to move. Kira, on the other hand, was scrambling up onto the other pokemon's back, covered in a thick covering of muck as well. Gohan blinked.

"Well, try your best, lets try to find some higher ground, I don't want you going any further in this weather, okay, Kiseki?"

:But we should keep going- :

"No. It's too dangerous for you, I won't risk you like that. Try to find some high ground, and we'll stop." That said, the boy turned to his disgruntled Delcatty and began rubbing her gently with a towel, smoothing down her ruffled fur. Kira was hissing angrily in frustration but nevertheless leaned into the ministrations being made by her partner.

: Ew, I feel gross. : She muttered darkly to anyone that would listen, and was whacked on the head by Pikachu, who refused to venture outside Gohan's poncho.

:It's your fault, Sasuke offered you one, but noooo, you wanted to run under Kiseki- :

"Hush." Gohan ordered, patience almost about to snap. "Enough. Not one more word from any of you." The hybrid's voice was strained with frustration, and no one said a thing until Kiseki scrambled up onto a hilltop that wasn't completely flooded. She stopped, and Gohan got off and gestured for everyone else to do as well, haltering Kiseki and filling a bucket with bran, warming it from under the shelter if a small tree. Smiling, he gave her a gentle pat on the neck as she dug into the food. "Thanks, sweetheart, I appreciate this. Get some rest." She quietly nickered in agreement as her trainer took off the sheet, brushed her down, and blanketed her carefully.

Sasuke sighed from where he sat, unrolling his sleeping bag.

"Ew." he muttered, "This weather is gross." Gohan whole-heartedly agreed with him but said nothing, opting rather to change into some p.j.s and sliding into his bag. It wasn't long before Kira, Aoi, Pikachu and Hikaru joined him in exhausted sleep.

END CHAPTER-

**Translations: **(Because otherwise, Panther-chan will kill me.)

**Nan desu ka:** What is it? (Huh?)

**Anata wa baka desu: **You're an idiot

**Minna-san:** Everyone

**Sensei: **Teacher, master, "One who has come before,"

"**_Mawaru, mawaru okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa…ima les miserables…" : _**From the beautiful-ness of Gackt, this lyric is from the song **Miserables**, his first single as a single artist. Means: "Turn, turn, inside of the time that left me behind, I am now les miserables…"

Yep, so this is chapter five. I'm rather scared of myself. I'm sorry that this is so short and late, I'm doing my damndest to get over my slump with this.


	6. Jibun o Urandemo Itami wa Kie wa Shinai

CHAPTER SIX: Jibun o Urandemo Itami WA Kie WA Shinai

TRANSLATION: Even if You Despise Yourself, the Pain Will Not Vanish, from **Hoshi no Suna**, by Gackt.

The song at the end of this chapter is also **Hoshi no Suna**.

**----------**

Yes, this is the last segment of this story, before we get into Part Three, Black Oleander. Make note that this title is subject to change. I was hoping that Shinrai would be a bit longer, but to no avail, six chapters just the same. Gr. And I'm sorry; I was so sure that this chapter was going to be nice and long, but alas. Forgive me?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or lurked about long enough to read this. But I wish that more people would review. Oh well. **Panther-chan**, are you happy? You helped get me out of my slump, you, the other reviewers, and a few rounds of slashy one-shots to get my fire up. For that, thank you.

I'll have the first chapter of Black Oleander up as soon as it's edited, okay? Trust me, you don't want the raw material.

**Warnings: Character death, blood, overwhelming angst, overwhelming fluff, and…. More angst! (And more fluff, because Falcon is fluffy like cotton balls!)**

NOTES: There is a voting section at the end of this like last time where you can vote and tell me what you think about this story, me, or my stories in general, and be honest!

**DISCLAIMER: **Oh hell no. That is, unless you want one terrifyingly genki seventeen year-old girl in charge of DBZ. Trust me, you don't.

"Chirp?": **Vocal speech**

**Chirp: Pokemon speech**

_Chirp:_** Thoughts or other**

"**Chirp?": Emphasized word.**

NOTES BEFORE READING: I have my own opinion of how these characters should speak when I use Japanese. Sasuke uses _boku_, Haruka uses _atashi, _and Gohan uses both_boku_ and _watashi_ interchangeably. He uses _watashi _mostly, but when he's upset he'll revert to _boku_.

EXPLANATION ON THE LETTER: Basically, Gohan has something of a pen pal, whom he talks to about what bothers him without either knowing of who the other is. Therefore, the phrase, _Boku no Fukushin-san_ is fitting, as it means 'my confidant' .

**--------**

REVIEWS:

**Nightingale:** Yes, Gackt is so much love. Listen to him as much as you can. Nope, 'Shura's not after badges this time, he's already done it.

**TheShadowPanther:** Hai, hai, translations. (sigh) Ugh. I'm glad that you enjoyed Tori-san, I was very worried. (sighs in relief) I was also rather surprised that you liked the characterization of her. I agree with you, QuickEdit is an asshole.

As you can see, Tobi _did_ get off his butt after he got better, but that just led to a short final chapter. Depressing, isn't it? I'm sorry if this disappoints you.

**MarshmellowDragon:** I'm glad that you liked the school kids! (grin) And I like the rain! Writers block sucks….

**-------**

**Begin:**

"Oh, I'm so nervous!"

"Would you please calm down? Haruka's the one who should be freaking out, not you!" Sasuke remarked, watching as Gohan paced back and forth, then at the girl who sat calmly on a bench in stark contrast. Gohan blinked then sweatdropped.

"Hehehehe…" he laughed, sitting down and beginning to fidget.

"What? Zaka-san, don't you have faith in me? Sensei?" Haruka inquired, eyes going all glittery like in girly manga, banking on one of Gohan's few true weaknesses. The saiyan gulped and looked away.

"G-gomen nasai. It isn't that." he sighed before smiling as Kira bounced over to pounce into his lap. "It's not that at all. You've gotten so much better, I just want you to do well."

"Well, now that that's settled," Sasuke trailed off, "Ruka-chan, aren't you supposed to be backstage before people start coming in?" Sure enough, people were beginning to trickle in, and Haruka yelped before sprinting backstage. The shinobi laughed. "Well, that helped. 'Shura, sit down before someone steals your seat," he ordered jokingly, and Gohan smiled, plopping himself in his seat just as a large, unhygienically large man was about to sit down. Said man cursed loudly and went off to find another seat.

"Now, be quiet, the contest is about to start!" Gohan hissed quietly as the lights went dim and a well-dressed man in a suit stepped out amidst cheers.

"Hi there, and welcome to Verdanturf's weekly pokemon contest! This week we have four competitors, so please welcome Brad, from Slateport City, Savannah, from Fortree City, Gary, from Mauville, and Haruka, from Littleroot Town! Give them a big round of applause! And first off, we have Brad and his Mudkip!"

**-------**

"And for our last entry, Hakamatsu Haruka and her Beautifly!"

Gohan and Sasuke clapped and whooped wildly for their friend who stepped out from behind the curtain looking absolutely terrified. She looked around frenziedly for several seconds before her eyes landed on her teachers, who grinned and shot her a thumbs up. She gave a weak grin.

"Beautifly, gust!" she exclaimed, tossing a frisbee into the air. Beautifly chirped and obeyed happily, causing a pleasant, soothing breeze and spinning the disc in a graceful arc right back at Haruka. The girl jumped up and caught it with a flourish, only to spin it right out over the heads of the judges, "Gust, again!" Once again, it was sent right back and Haruka cheered, beginning to relax.

"Now, silver wind and string shot combination!"

In a flash of silver, the arena lit up and sparkly, almost confetti like squiggles were falling down onto everyone's heads. Gohan yelped for a second and began pulling it out of his hair, scowling mildly as it tugged.

"Painful, 'Shura?" Sasuke inquired, and reached over to help him pull the stuff out, laughing when it stuck to his fingers, just as the battles took place.

**--------**

"Oh, I'm awesome! I **pwn**!" Haruka declared, shining her brand new ribbon and actually using the word 'pwn'. Gohan grinned at her.

"I'm proud of you, Ruka-san. I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, after you finally calmed down, spazmatic." Sasuke cut in playfully, practically asking for a round of sarcastic banter from his friend. Grinning, the saiyan obliged him, and so in true male fashion, began to pelt each other with childishness.

**Master, you're quite odd.** Aoi commented lightly, trotting easily beside her trainer, **I never would have guessed when you asked me to stay that you would be so unusual.**

**Well, of course!** Kira replied, tossing her head and making her collar jingle cheerfully,** I knew right away!**

**Did not.** Pikachu muttered, **I was the first one he understood.**

**Well, you have seniority!** Aoi growled back.

**Are you calling me old?** Pikachu inquired menacingly, just as Gohan began laughing. **Nani?**

"You guys are too funny!" the hybrid laughed, "Don't ever change."

**We won't. Not if you don't want us to.**

And from there it was quiet.

**-------**

_Boku no Fukushin-san,_

_Today was not the greatest. No, please don't ask me why I'm writing in English. Maybe it's because that if this is intercepted by anything, they won't be able to read it. I'm not sure if you know English either, but that's why I write to you, right? So that I can get an opinion from someone who doesn't know me, right? So I can get my feelings out to someone who won't be offended by what I say._

_Don't get me wrong, Fukushin-san; I love Sasuke, but I feel like if I tell him anything that he'll react wrong. He's always so determined to protect me, that he won't admit that something's wrong._

_Like my problems with Dad._

_He says that Father doesn't hate me. He's wrong, and he knows he's wrong, and he doesn't tell me so. I know he's only trying to be a good friend, but it hurts to know that he, like nearly everyone else, considers me a child._

_And my pokemon. I love them, I love all of them, but they're so protective. I feel terrible about this, when so many people don't have so many who care for them that much, but sometimes I feel that they go a bit overboard. I don't like the fact that they act like I have no faults. I'm not perfect, or omnipotent, but it's either one of two options. I'm either too young and need to be protected from everything because I'm weak, or that I'm all-powerful and still need to be protected._

_Does all this make me a drama queen? Does the fact that I spill all to someone I've never met make me as pathetic as I think it does? I know for a fact that I would most likely hate it if I ever met you, no offense. But I think that this is one of those things that simply needs to be kept on paper, you know?_

_On another note, I'm going home soon, like you advised me to do. I'm going to try one last time to work things out with Father in a talk. Doubt it will help a hell of a lot, but you were right, I'm only running away otherwise, and not trying is worse than failing. Sigh._

_Needless to say, I'm not looking forward to it._

_This means that I have to say good-bye to Haruka-san, and it makes me sad that I have to do it like this. I don't want her hurt. But truly, she's gotten so much better than when she first started out, and I don't think that she really needs my guidance anymore. She doesn't need my confidence anymore, or at least that's how I feel. I'm so proud of her, and I don't think she can really shine with me hanging around._

_You know what I wonder, Fukushin-san? I wonder if I've ever really made a difference in anything I've done. I mean, sure, I beat Cell and all that shit, but my family's world still got destroyed in the end. I'm supposed to be some so-called 'Chosen Child' but I haven't actually done anything to make me stand out from anyone else._

_But I digress, and I'm tired. I will write you again, later._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryuuza._

**-------**

_Ryuuza-san,_

_It was good to get your letter; I hadn't heard from you for some time, I was worried. You might like to know that I _do_ in fact know English, and delighted in waving that in front of my older sister. That and the fact that I have a friend who knows English too and she doesn't. Yes, very third grade, but it certainly does get the point across, does it not?_

_Anyway, I'm glad that you're taking my advice and going to go and talk to your dad. Mine walked out on my mom and sis when I was two and was too young to understand what was happening. All I knew was that daddy was leaving and that he wouldn't come back. It was only until I was about ten that I truly realized what it meant, and I can truthfully tell you that I hated him for it. From I've seen (wrote?) you seem like too much of a good person to allow hatred to rule your life. I don't want you to be like me. Truth be told, my teachers would tell you the same thing. Wink. Get it? That was supposed to be some semblance of a joke._

_Ah, well._

_Anyway, about this 'Haruka-san', if you really feel that that's what you should do, well, do what you have to do._

_I've got a question for you, Ryuuza-san. I know that I myself get a lot out of our correspondence, but does it help you? I see it as an opportunity to express myself to someone who won't judge me, and it really does help me with many of my problems. It's nice to get another opinion from someone who isn't biased._

_And on your issue of spilling all to one you haven't met, it's my personal opinion that it's better, so you don't have to worry about being judged. And no, it doesn't make you a drama queen. Or king, in your case, I assume that you're very much male. If you weren't, I'd be rather worried about those prepubescent girls chasing you about with your shirt off. Can you tell that I'm laughing hysterically at you?_

_Anyway, my mother wants me to go to a military school in Viridian this next year, supposedly to discipline me. I'm perfectly disciplined; I just don't see the point in learning what the cubed root of 3.4646565 is. Boo hiss. But at least at this place I'll be able to work with pokemon, they have a police k-9 unit where I can work with Growlithe, so it won't be too awful._

_I don't really have anything else to say right now, so write me back when you feel like it and tell me how things went with your father, okay?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kimi no Fukushin-san._

**-------**

"Oh, Haruka-san is _never_ going to forgive us for this." Gohan murmured quietly from atop Hitori, whilst Sasuke rode his own. Both looked rather guilty. "But you agree with me, right? That it's better for her to pave her own rode, right? Right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke answered truthfully, "Yeah, I do."

**Please don't feel so bad,** Kira inquired of her trainer,** I hate seeing you so sad.**

"Plus, I just don't want to get involved with Dad. I don't."

"But 'Shura, it has to be done. You know that." The shinobi told him mildly, and Hitori nickered reassuringly, tossing his head.

"All right, alright." the hybrid exclaimed, a small smile twisting over his features. "I'll shut up, promise. Cross my heart."

No one said anything in response.

_**---------**_

"Please leave now." Gohan said as they rode into Viridian some time later. "I'll call you later, alright?" Normally Sasuke wouldn't have agreed, but the slight pleading note in his friend's voice made him change his mind.

"All right then." he responded quietly, dismounting and holding the horse by her reins. "Be careful, Ashura." he purposefully used Gohan's PowerName, accentuating what he said, "I don't want a hurt best friend." Ebony eyes dimming slightly, Gohan nodded his consent and in an unexpected gesture of affection reached forward and wrapped his arms around the older blonde for just a second then letting him go.

"Well, I'll see you, then." Gohan stated quietly, remounting Hitori and trotting off in the direction of Pallet town. Without a word, Sasuke flipped open his phone and dialed.

"Hey. Yeah, we're back. Yes, I understand. He's on his way. _Hai_, hai, I know. I'll wait for the next call, okay? Yes, I know. Hai, goodbye. Love you."

**---------**

"I'm back." Gohan called out, throat tightening in anxiety as he strode into the home he shared with Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and the boys. "You guys here?"

Suddenly, a harsh backhand met his cheek, and startled, he staggered backward, eyes wide at the dark-haired man who was standing in the doorway.

"I told you." Goku growled, a strange light in his eyes, "I told you that you weren't allowed."

"You know I won't listen to you." the hybrid's voice was quiet but unwavering against his father, and he noticed the tinge of something that hadn't been there originally in his voice, Goku's voice sounded as if it weren't even his, like he was speaking from somewhere else. "I don't want to fight you. Father."

"Outside." the man growled, and blankly, knowing what was about to commence, and shoving all hesitation down to the back of his mind, Gohan followed him, knowing what had to happen. Without words, the two found themselves teleporting to some desecrated and deserted area, with no interruptions. Vaguely, Gohan wondered where everyone else was, but didn't comment.

For once, there was a mutual understanding.

"Is there any way that I can convince you not to bring things to this?" Gohan inquired, concentrating his _ki_ over first his vital points; his heart, lungs, kidneys, brain, and liver; that should protect him at least a little bit. In response, Goku gave an almost primal and animalistic snarl and in turn fired off a few rapid-fire _ki _blasts that would have killed him otherwise. "Last chance. I refuse to hold back after this. Whatever comes next will come, and I won't back down."

No other reaction but a punch that he was forced to dodge, just as Goku shot right up into Super Saiyan.

"There's my answer, then."

Gohan was shocked at his own brutality after this statement, fighting back viciously and ruthlessly, unaware of the hits that were being laid on him and unaware of the blood he was spilling. His blood. Blood of the person who was supposed to care for him most. Firing up into Super Saiyan himself, Gohan launched a merciless assault, ignoring the sticky blood coming from both of them as he hit harder and harder and got hit in return.

Knowing that his pokemon would step in otherwise, he placed a barrier around a square ten thousand kilometers, giving them plenty of room. He knew full well that this day had been slow in coming but inevitable. The tension had only been building up, and Gohan knew that Goku wasn't _himself_, for lack of better words. The father he loved would have never treated him like this. Ever.

Gohan was surprised that he felt nothing of the fate that was in store.

Concentrating more of his _ki_ into his hands just as Goku cracked him in the side of his head with a large fist, Gohan raised a hand.

"Masenko-ha." he murmured quietly and energy pooled in his palm; with a squeeze, it morphed into a shimmering blue sword. Silent, he bound the man with a psychic noose.

"You bastard. You bastard!" Goku shouted incoherently in rage, and Gohan felt waves of rage begin to fluctuate within him-NO! He had to keep it together; otherwise, he knew that he was going to die. Shaking, he forced them down to be dealt with later at a more opportune time, and pulled back his sword, emotionless and blissfully blank.

"Father, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you forced me into this. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you that you didn't deserve. I'm sorry that this is the way that you'll see me and think of me when you go and see mom. The one who killed you."

Unaware of the hot tears beginning to slip down his cheeks, Gohan raised the sword and plunged it down to the hilt, sending it straight through to the other side, hot, sticky blood welling up from the wound and around his hand that wedged halfway between his spine and his lungs. Time stood still.

In what felt like hours, Goku slumped over onto his son, who sank to the ground, stunned and completely shell-shocked with what he had just done.

Smiling weakly, Goku blinked up at Gohan, who held him in his arms and was beginning to sob quietly.

"I'm so sorry. I'M SORRY!"

"It's alright." the man stated, coughing up and spitting out a bit of crimson liquid, "I forgive you."

"How?" Gohan cried out, "How can you not hate me? I killed you! You bastard, I want you to hate me!"

There. He had said it.

"No. Gohan, no. Don't say that. What I should be saying is thank you. I hate what I've become, and if anyone.. Deserves to be hated… it's me. Thank you, for saving me." Goku's body began to flicker wildly, proof of his imminent passing. "I'm sorry, little one, for putting you through this. You don't deserve it."

"But-!"

"No. Hush. If you really want to do something for me, then tell me the one thing that's screaming to come out of your heart right this second. I want to hear it, be it that you hate me or anything else. Tell me what you feel."

Gohan sat there, stunned, the man's head held in his arms, before nodding and choking back the mix of vomit and tears that was threatening him. He had to be truthful.

"_I love you."_

"I love you."

"**I love you."**

"_Daisuki_."

Ebony eyes the same color as his widened, and the most blissfully happy expression came over Goku's features, as if he were reveling in the most beautiful dream he could imagine.

"Thank you."

And then he was gone.

The one named Son Goku faded from this world, never to return, and left nothing in his wake but a few toasted trees and his heartshattered child who was crying brokenly into his hands, letting down the barrier and allowing his pokemon close. But they didn't touch him.

Footsteps could be heard behind him and in a flurry of chirps the Tailow began to return to their nests.

And several seconds, strong arms were wrapping protectively around him and Gohan shied away from them but was pulled back gently, nestled against the person's chest.

"It's alright, _bouya_." Vegeta murmured gruffly, getting to his feet and scooping the boy up into his arms, "You'll be okay." This did nothing but promote another flood of tears, and, both beings knowing that Gohan was completely torn up, did nothing but offer what they could, Vegeta holding him just a little closer and Piccolo stroking his head in an effort to soothe him.

Both knew that there was no point in talking; he was too far-gone to take comfort in it at this point.

"Come on." Piccolo ordered, picking up Kira and Aoi, Pikachu and Hikaru leaping up onto his shoulders, "Let's get him home."

**---------**

_Pain hurt blood screams tears blood darkness hate pain blood hurt black sword steel pain…._

"Gohan? Gohan, please wake up, sweetheart."

Gohan knew that voice. He wasn't coherent enough to know whom it belonged to, but he knew it nevertheless.

"Am I dead?" he muttered, making an effort to pry his eyelids open and failing miserably. A cool, gentle hand rested on his forehead, smoothing back his long bangs.

"Not nearly. But you've been out for about two weeks." the voice told him, keeping her voice slow and clear, somehow knowing that his brain wasn't functioning at it's best right then. After several seconds Gohan finally got his eyes open and promptly blinked.

"Yumi?"

"In one, sweetie. Now be honest, how do you feel?"

"In one word? Shitty. To the max. I can't think, my head throbs, I can't move my limbs, and every bit of me hurts. Happy?" he inquired, sighing, then glanced around. "Where am I, anyway?" Yumi glanced at him concernedly.

"How could you tell?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the saiyan responded, petting a highly anxious Pikachu on the head to try and soothe her, "There's a window and I see nothing but gold puffy clouds, I can't feeling anyone I know close but you, you're here, you want more?"

"No, I think I'm good. But you're right; you're not on Earth. I brought you to the world of the Kais at the advice of Vegeta, Piccolo, and Sasuke. All three thought that it would be a good idea for you to be moved here for a time." Yumi told him, dabbing at his throbbing head with a washcloth, "And I agreed with them. So here you are. You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish, and with that pretty little pass of yours you're free to roam wherever you want. By all means, you can go back to Earth when you feel up to it if you want."

Gohan glanced to the wall, and then shook his head.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while," he mused.

"Then you won't." the goddess stated, "The whole purpose of this is to help you recover, not make things worse."

"Good." Suddenly, Gohan's eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the pillow with a muffled thump. Yumi smiled at him, blue eyes holding affection for her friend.

"Good, indeed. Because I think, Son Gohan, that you will be stuck in this bed for a long while."

_Semeta hitomi no oku de nikushimi o dakishimenagara_

_Jibuno urandemo itami wa kie wa shinai_

_Eien ni ikiru kanashimi o dakishimete_

_---------_

_Kieta kimi o omoistuzukeru koto shika dekinakute_

_Boku no kawaru koto no nai kimi e no omoi wa_

_Fukaku fukaku ima mo_

_Sou... Aishiteru._

**---------**

**-FINITE-**

Falcon: Oh my God, it's done! (sigh) You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write! Anyway, if you would, please answer these questions truthfully about this story, etc. It's always good to have new opinions! Anyway, thank you so much for reading this all the way though, I really appreciate it.

Also, I have decided that unless I get a grand total of 33 reviews on this fic, I will be exceptionally reluctant to post Black Oleander right away. (waggles finger) so please indulge this review whore and answer her vote questions, will you?

TRANSLATIONS: (Happy, Shadow?)

Boku no Fukishin-san: My confidant

Ryuuza: Dragon

Kimi: Your (masculine)

Hai: Yes

Ki: Life energy

Daisuki: I love you

Bouya: Kid, or boy.

Song:Inside of cold eyes that are embracing hatred/Even if you despise yourself the pain will not vanish/Embrace the eternal darkness.

I can only keep remembering you who disappeared/My unchanging feelingstowards you/Deeply deeply, even now/I love You.

VOTE QUESTIONS

What, in your opinion should be put in or included in Black Oleander?

**----**

What do you think could be improved? (**TheShadowPanther,** don't you dare say translations!)

**----**

1-10, what would you rate this story overall?

**----**

1-10, how is my Japanese?

**----**

Who is your favorite character?

**----**

Who do you want to see more of?

**----**

Who do you think needs more characterization?

**----**

What sort of personality would you like to see Ashura show in the next segment of **Partners**?

**----**

Do you want Gohan to meet his confidant in the end?

**----**

Did this story bore you?

**----**

Did it need more humor?

**----**

How long, in your opinion, should Oleander be?

**----**

Have you read my other stories?

**----**

If so, did you like them?

**----**

What emotions did this story inspire in you?


End file.
